


Four Seasons

by teaandtumblr



Series: Flour and Chocolate [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Continuation, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Series, So Much Cuteness, basically just domestic bliss, death of a minor character, flour and chocolate, lego house, little moments i couldnt let pass, tying off loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best moments in life are the simple ones, the ordinary ones, the every day ones. Some are good, some are bad. Some bring the worst pain imaginable, others the greatest joy.</p><p>And yet, through it all, there are constants. Louis and Harry are one of them. Liam and Zayn are another. And Niall is, as the sun is, or perhaps as gravity holds everything in the universe together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Collection of one-shots post Flour & Chocolate and Lego House</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because /some/ people kept nagging - you know who you are ;)...and yes, I'm one of them - I wrote some little snippets that round out and tie off this universe. I hope you'll come with me and endure the rabbit hole one last time. .xx Dan

  
  


**//Flour & Chocolate//**

 

“God above, you two are pathetic.”

Louis looked up to see Niall standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He then glanced to his left where Zayn was currently situated, looking decidedly unimpressed. In reality, they probably were a sad sight. Harry had popped home for a couple of nights while Liam was away on a business trip…which had led to the current situation: Louis and Zayn curled up in Louis’ bed with a spread of disgustingly sweet things and a laptop endlessly streaming _Friends_ episodes.

Niall gave them one last incredulous look before shaking his head and starting to leave.

“Hey!” Zayn’s voice bounced off the walls and had Niall tilting his head to side curiously. Zayn then shuffled closer to Louis, patting the space beside him. “Get over here you prat.”

“R-really?”

Zayn’s eyes softened a little. “Yeah, ‘course.”

Niall outright beamed, kicking off his shoes before sprinting across the room, diving across their laps. Both Louis and Zayn screeched. Niall laughed before settling in properly and it sort of made a sharp point to Louis that Niall was, more often than not, their third wheel; well, _fifth_ wheel in their case. He winced but Zayn seemed to be making up for it, giggling when Niall entangled all their limbs and Louis had to admit he was a little unsure as to when those two had become such good friends. After all, it was _Niall_ who had known about Liam and Zayn’s relationship first and it was _Niall_ that Zayn had enlisted to help with the proposal. He hadn’t even _mentioned_ it to Louis; sure Louis had _suspected_ but Zayn had never openly brought it up.

“Get off!”

The joking plea had Louis snapping back to the present, looking over just in time to see Niall wiggle his eyebrows at Zayn suggestively. “Get off?” he asked, latching onto Zayn’s shirt and beginning to grind against his leg. “Oh, _oh, Zayn_ … _there_ , there babe, oh… _Zayn_.”

Zayn growled playfully before pushing Niall back, pinning him to the bed and then pressing their lips together firmly, if only for a second. “That’s as good as you’re getting Ni’. _Ever_.” he announced before flopping back next to Louis, phone already in hand as he tapped away at something.

Over his head, Louis and Niall exchanged stunned looks, Niall’s blue eyes wide even as Zayn’s phone buzzed. He sent a desperate plea in Louis’ direction and Louis gave in, bumping Zayn gently. “Hey Zayn…um, Liam…”

“Is fine with it.” There wasn’t even a hesitation. Zayn’s phone was then thrust into his face. “See?”

_Niall’s attempting to get it on with me. Turns out our lips barely touching was all he could handle._

_You Maliks are insatiable. ;)_  
_And don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s only Niall._  
_Love you :))))_

“ _Oi!_ ” Niall cried upon reading the text, slapping Zayn’s arm. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “It means neither Li’ nor I consider you a threat to our relationship. Are we wrong?”

“No…” Niall grumbled, cuddling back up to them and hitting ‘ _resume_ ’ on the laptop. They managed a few minutes of silence before Niall perked up, pointing at the little wheeled suitcase in corner of the room. “Shit, is that tomorrow? You going to Paris?”

Louis could feel his entire face morphing into a ridiculously happy expression. Because _yes_ , Harry was driving back tomorrow, picking up Georgia on the way, and then the three of them were heading over to Paris. It was only for two days – taking advantage of the Monday public holiday – but Harry had been promised Sunday to show Georgia around the streets while Monday had been dubbed “ _Disney day_ ”, aka Disneyland Paris.

“Train there, plane back, right?” Zayn confirmed.

“Yep,” Louis said with a nod. “Georgia will be wiped though. I made sure to schedule only skype meetings for Tuesday in case she had to stay home.” He then picked at the edge of the blanket. “Still…I’m, like, stupidly excited. This is the first…Harry and I…we’ve never…”

Zayn’s lips pressed against his temple. “You’ll love it.”

Louis sunk into the gesture. Yeah, he would. He then passed a bag of fudge over to Niall in exchange for the jaffas he was hoarding. Hours later they fell asleep, smooshed together in a bed made for two but none of them cared. This was them.

 

***

 

Asking Georgia to wait in the living room, Harry pushed open the door to the bedroom. Warmth spread through his body at the sight that met him. Louis was teetering right on the edge of their bed, so close that one small movement would send him toppling over. Zayn was plastered against him, head tucked into the small of Louis’ back, while Niall was spread across the rest of the bed, limbs flung every which way and not a care in the world. Carefully picking his way over, Harry gently brushed his lips against Louis’, waiting for him to stir and be mostly coherent before asking,

“Should I be worried?”

Louis frowned before going stiff, craning his neck backwards suddenly. He then smiled softly. “Dunno. Should you?”

Harry chuckled quietly. “No. It’s a bit cute, actually.”

Louis crinkled his nose in disgust. His frown then returned full force. “Hang on, why has Niall got more than half the bed?!”

“’Cause he kicks like mad,” Harry answered, well aware of the fact and having received many bruises over the years because of it. “Zayn might be quite sore when he wakes up.”

“And not in the good way.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open, cuffing Louis over the back of the head. “Lou’!”

Louis gingerly slipped out of the bed, pausing when Zayn whined out a begging ‘ _Liam…_ ’. “Sorry love,” Louis soothed, kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair back. “Soon, okay? He’ll be here soon.”

Zayn made an unsatisfied sound, rolling over and shuffling closer to Niall. They made such a brilliant contrast, light and dark hair, pale and tanned skin, and Louis denied that as his reason for snapping a photo…but it was _absolutely_ his reason for snapping a photo. Oh, and as well as sending said photo onto Liam.

_Left him in good hands._  
_He’s missing you though. Like properly._  
_He’s very lucky to have you :)_

Slipping into the clothes he’d laid out the night before, Louis collected his suitcase, wheeling it to Harry’s side before stepping into Harry’s embrace for the first time since he’d woken up. Harry drew him in eagerly, snuffling into his neck, breath hitching when Louis mouthed at his jawline. Kissing Louis’ cheek in return, Harry then lifted his gaze back towards the bed.

“Zayn…” He frowned as Louis pulled away, eyebrow raised questioning. “He’s…he’s a lot nicer than I first thought. He’s soft, isn’t he?”

Louis’ expression turned fond, linking their fingers together and guiding Harry towards the door. “Yeah, he is. Now come on. Let’s _parlez-vous_ the _français!_ ”

Harry gasped in horror, pleading as they collected Georgia and their belongings. “Louis, _no_ , that’s terrible French! _Please_ don’t say that to them. Promise me you won’t? They’re-”

 

***

 

“Looks like you’re holding it up.”

Georgia giggled into her hands as Louis showed her the photo of Harry pretending to hold the Eiffel Tower on his hand. Harry bounded to their side, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder to inspect the photo for himself. “Not bad Lou’.”

“Not bad he says,” Louis scoffed, making Georgia laugh once more, twisting to wrap her arms around both Harry and Louis. Louis tenderly combed his fingers through her hair, heart aching with love for this beautiful girl. He then heard a shutter go off, turning and…when had Harry gotten so far away?

“Sorry,” Harry said with a shrug that suggested he wasn’t any such thing. “Just, that was too perfect to miss.”

“Baby, we _are_ perfect,” Louis crowed, shaking Georgia playfully. She squealed before squirming away.

“Daddy, Hazzy,” she called as she skipped away but not _too_ far under Louis’ warning look. “We need a photo, yeah? Of us with the Eiffel Tower. All three of us!”

Louis and Harry exchanged looks. “Er…sorry Rosie but that’s a bit…” Harry gestured awkwardly before spotting something over Louis’ shoulder. “Ah, excusez-moi!” As Louis watched, Harry easily drew a passing person into conversation. Louis wasn’t going to lie, Harry’s ability to speak French near fluently had been a godsend and Louis wasn’t _actually_ sure he would have survived if Harry hadn’t been able to. Louis wasn’t the most patient person at the best of times nor did he like not knowing what was going on so foreign location plus foreign language wasn’t _really_ the best combination.

To be honest, Harry’s promise that he could speak the native tongue was the _only_ reason Louis had even considered this holiday.

“Come on, quick babe,” Harry whispered into his ear, dragging him back towards where Georgia was waiting. “He’s on his way back to work and I don’t wanna inconvenience him anymore.”

Louis nodded in understanding, indicating for Georgia to step between them. They smiled without prompting, Harry thanking the man profusely, even more so after the man insisted he at least _check_ the photo before moving on. Jogging back to their side, Harry tilted his camera’s screen their way, Louis sucking in a breath. That was gorgeous. He was framing it and putting it on the wall when they got home. He said as much, making both people in his little entourage smile widely.

Lunch was late, spread out across a picnic blanket in the Champ de Mars. Their picnic led to another photo with the Eiffel Tower, this time with a more artistic edge, the three of them all but lying on the ground to get the angle just right but it was more than worth it. They then packed up their belongings and strolled down the banks of the River Seine. They stopped what seemed like every few metres, whether it be to watch a street performer, to be captured by a tantalising smell and follow its source, or to step into a shop that had an alluring window display.

Louis thought it absolutely adorable that Harry had a map saved on his phone that listed all the best patisseries in Paris. He vehemently denied it but eventually the amount of stores specialising in baked goods they “happened to pass” became too unbelievable even for Georgia; who, upon realising what Harry was doing, merely rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips and declared, “Harry, Daddy and I don’t _mind_. You just had to _ask_.” Harry had pouted but admitted defeat, letting Louis mark on their _actual_ map the locations so they could find the patisseries together.

It was Georgia that spotted the Pont des Arts first, giving a little excited gasp before tugging Louis forward urgently. “Daddy, come on, come on. There’s something on the bridge, I wanna see!”

“Love, we _will_ see, just be patient,” Louis chided lightly, keeping his tight grip on her hand and slowing her somewhat.

Reaching the bridge, Georgia’s mouth dropped open in astonishment as she saw the hundreds upon hundreds of padlocks that were clipped to the railings. Ever so cautiously – as if she was about to get into trouble – Georgia brushed one of the locks with her fingertips. “Harry?” she asked. Because _of course_ she did.

“They’re love locks,” Harry said, dropping down into a crouch next to her and showing her the initials written on the lock closest. “People write their names on these locks and then stick them to the fence. It’s a way to show that their love is unbreakable.”

“That’s so pretty,” Georgia breathed, hands running over the metal. “There are so many people. There must be hundreds! And they all love each other forever? Wow.”

It was Louis’ turn to sneak a photo, besotted with Georgia’s awed expression. He felt a nudge against his side, glancing down to see Harry holding out a lock, eyes warm. Louis groaned, hand running down his face in despair. Great, now _he_ was going to look like the bad guy. “Harry, I-”

_“Why not?”_

“Don’t fight me,” Louis hissed, ignoring Harry’s angry look as he got back to his feet, glaring down at Louis. “It is not for the reason you think.”

Harry arched an eyebrow.

“It’s _not_ ,” Louis insisted.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s because these locks are a fucking nightmare architecturally!” Harry’s face went blank and Louis took that as his chance, diving right in. “See, you have a lock and it’s not much. But when you add it to all the _other_ locks, that’s a lot. Like Georgia said, there’s _hundreds_ of locks here Harry and I think I read that that adds up to over forty-five tons. Forty-five _tons_ of metal on a bridge that’s over _two hundred_ years old? Harry, this bridge is getting torn apart from this symbolic shit and,” he curled his fingers around Harry’s, encasing the lock, “I love you and I wanna do this _with_ you but…”

“It goes against your morals,” Harry finished with a snicker, bumping their noses together, hurt forgotten. “As an architect.”

“And interior designer,” Louis added with a wink.

Harry snorted. “Interior design has nothing to do with this Boo. You just want to remind me of how clever you are.”

“Stop kissing and be fun!”

Louis pulled away from Harry to find Georgia pouting at them, tapping a foot impatiently. Louis flicked her ear. “Oi, just be grateful we love each other. Now, Notre Dame’s not far. Didn’t you say you wanted to see that?”

“Is that where Esmerelda lives?”

Louis chuckled while Harry looked on soppily. “Well, it’s where she lives in the _movie_ but I don’t think she’ll really be there.”

“Maybe we’ll see how tomorrow, at Disneyland?” Harry put in.

“Okay!” Georgia chirped, grabbing their hands and letting them lead the way. “But I still wanna see the Notre Dame. The windows had so many colours.”

“They really do,” Louis said, a little excited about getting to see them himself. He glanced over at the lock Harry was stuffing in his pocket. “Keep that, yeah?” he requested. “I’m sure we’ll find the right place for it. This is the city of love after all.”

 

***

 

“I think this one is my favourite.”

Harry removed his headphones at Louis’ voice, the hum of the aeroplane thrumming around them. Mindful of Georgia’s head in his lap, Harry leant over her chair to see the photo Louis was showing him. It made his eyes crinkle shut in delight. It had been intended to be a photo of Georgia and Princess Tiana but she’d been so thrilled at seeing Tiana at Disneyland that she’d urged Harry to join her, primly telling the lady, “You’re his favourite. Harry _always_ talks about how wonderful you are, how hard you worked, how you’re important to all girls everywhere. I think he needs to be in the photo,” she added in a whisper.

“It is a good one,” Harry agreed, tracing the edge of the phone with his finger. “Good _day_.”

“Good _weekend_ ,” Louis amended, adjusting the blanket over Georgia, covering a shoulder that had since become exposed. “I think this was really good for us. I…Thank you putting the idea to me. It was great.”

Harry drew Louis closer, tucking his fiancé’s face into his neck. “Thought we should, right? Do something big and away from home with the three of us as a family before we made everything official. The final tick in the box, you know?”

“Official,” Louis breathed, clutching at Harry’s chest. “Babe, we’re gonna be _official_ three months.”

Harry’s own chest tightened, eyes pricking. “Yes, yes we will.”

 

 

***

 

 

**//Lego House//**

 

Zayn had been quite quiet the past week. Liam didn’t see it as a concern, merely an observation. There were times when Zayn got like this, went moody and sullen – there was a reason he and Louis had always chosen the word ‘ _mystery’_ to describe their friend. These moods would usually inspire some new art series…or have Zayn violently dismantling the one that had come before. Liam had long since learnt that there was no point trying to pry information or explanations out of Zayn either. If anything, that usually made him clam up _more_. No, it was best to give him space and let him shake whatever funk he was in off on his own.

Which was probably why Liam startled so much when Zayn slammed his cutlery down that night during dinner, eyes firmly fixed on his carbonara.

“I love my job.”

The words were forced out from behind clenched teeth, his shaking fists saying otherwise.

“I love my job,” Zayn repeated when Liam started to open his mouth. “Don’t…I know what I want to do and _this_ is what I want to do. I love being a teacher and if I ever say otherwise it’s bullshit but I…I…” Zayn’s breath hitched, a tiny whine slipping past his barriers. “ _Fuck, Li’!_...I _hate_ my job.”

Zayn’s shoulders shuddered and with shock Liam realised Zayn was _crying_. He’d since buried his face in his hands, odd wounded noises escaping from high in his throat.

“ _Shit_ ,” Liam swore, abandoning his meal and racing to Zayn’s side, tucking his fiancé into his chest. “It’s alright, it’s alright. Just let it out Zee, it’s okay.”

Zayn whimpered pitifully, arms coming to wrap around Liam’s waist. Liam kept up his soothing mantra, carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair and shushing him when his cries turned more into sobs.

It also made him realise that this was Zayn taking a step. A _huge_ step. Because Liam had known that Zayn had used to sniffle into Louis’ shirt occasionally when he was feeling down but this wasn’t sniffling. This was raw and open and _stinging_ and, unfortunately, Liam was starting to be pretty damn sure that this is what Zayn had _always_ wanted to do. Always wanted to do but never been _able to do_ ; whether because he was too embarrassed, or didn’t feel comfortable enough to, whether he’d been too highly placed on the ‘ _cool-and-collected_ ’ pedestal to allow any cracks to show. Perhaps they’d fallen apart to start with simply because Liam hadn’t been able to see the hairline fractures on the outside that were masking the utterly broken person _inside_.

Liam nuzzled into Zayn’s neck somewhat guiltily. “Come on babe,” he whispered, gently coaxing him to his feet. “Let’s talk. Sofa or bed?”

Zayn rubbed at his eyes rather redundantly. “Um, bed,” he decided around a sniff. His eyes then looked between where Loki was curled around his feet and Liam pleadingly. “But, can he…?”

“Just this once,” Liam said, kissing Zayn’s forehead and gently steering him towards their bedroom, calling encouragingly to Loki when he stopped at the doorway. He’d been trained well but once Liam patted the bed, the energetic ball of fluff flew up beside them, bouncing at their feet in pure joy.

“He’s so fucking stupid,” Zayn muttered, attempting to smother his amusement but so clearly failing.

Liam shot him a flat look. “You’re not fooling anyone. Not now, not ever.”

Zayn huffed but settled down onto the bed, flumping into his pillow and burying his nose in it. Liam gave Loki one last ruffle before lying down next to Zayn, matching him so they were side by side, eyes locked with less than a foot between them.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” he prompted, interlacing their fingers. “Because I know you love your job. What’s got you saying you don’t?”

Zayn curled further into his pillow. “It’s just a bit shit at the moment.”

“Can I ask which bits?”

There was a long beat of silence, Loki snuffling into the doona’s creases and Liam’s thumb continuing its caressing of the back of Zayn’s hand. Eventually Zayn sighed loudly, propping himself up a little.

“Do you know Willow?”

Liam nodded cautiously; he didn’t want to say ‘ _favourite_ ’ but she was a student Zayn mentioned quite frequently and perhaps had a tendency to dote on. “Yeah, I know her babe.”

“So, like, the report cards went out, yeah? And then her parents called a meeting with me. We had one. _Twice_. Second time got the principle in too.”

Liam hissed sharply. “What? Zayn, _why?_ ”

“Because apparently I’m a shit teacher.”

He said it nonchalantly, like he didn’t care at all, but his eyes were already refilling with tears.

“You are _not_ ,” Liam snapped, glowering when Zayn had the gall to look _surprised_. “You put in so much effort and god knows you’ve run me over your class notes often enough. Hell, I could probably run the bloody class myself I know so much about it!” Zayn managed a snort of a laugh. “And so, why are these parents on your case?”

“Cause Willow’s not doing very well academically.” His hands curled into fists, dark eyes suddenly igniting. “And I emphasise the word _academically_ because fuck if I care that she can’t do maths or English well. She manages the basics but Li’, you should _see_ her in the music room or when we muck around with dancing. She’s _so_ musically gifted but her parents don’t give a fuck because they were straight As and Henry was straight As and so _clearly_ I’m a fuck up! And it’s not my fault! Willow’s made differently and there’s nothing wrong with that! Not everyone can do academics and not everyone should! She can read, she can write, she can do simple math…sure, it takes a lot of effort but there’s other areas she should be working on, areas she would excel at!”

“Zayn.”

“And I said that to her parents, right? And they fucking exploded. Said I was trying excuse my shitty, lazy teaching style. I’m _not_ lazy Li’! I’m doing my fucking best and I explained that to them and they just gave me this look and then the dad has the nerve to sprout some shit about me having tattoos so what the fuck would I even known about proper education? That’s such _bullshit_ Liam!”

_“Zayn.”_

“I called him on it and that’s why the next meeting was with the principle because I had apparently behaved ‘inappropriately’ but I _didn’t!_ I didn’t kick him out of the room or anything, but simply said that it were his opinion. And _yes_ , the principle was on my side but she couldn’t _say so_ and basically said she was gonna pull me aside later and discuss my skills and abilities and whether or not I’m _suitable_. But I _am_ Liam! I fucking am! I’m trying _so_ fucking hard and I…I… _Liam!_ ”

There was only so long Liam could wait, only so many times he could tactfully try to intervene, but this was the line. Seeing Zayn dissolve in heart-wrenching sobs again, Liam dragged him on top of him, squeezing Zayn as tightly as he could.

“Babe, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he murmured, lips brushing against Zayn’s ear as Zayn’s hands bunched up in the front of his shirt. “You did _everything_ right, you’re so right about Willow. Her parents are idiots. They want a perfect child, not _their_ child, and baby, that’s _not_ your fault. I’m sorry it went like this. You’re a good teacher. You _know_ you are.” Zayn hiccoughed into his shirt, Liam only drawing him closer. “Do you just want to cry this out or do you want me to talk?”

Zayn pulled away slightly, gnawing on his bottom lip in contemplation. “Um…talk? Can you talk? Think…” He burrowed back into Liam’s neck. “Wanna hear your voice.”

Liam’s heart swelled, tracing Zayn’s spine tenderly before continuing. “Okay…so I know it seems hard right now but it’ll get better. Everything will be okay. It doesn’t seem like it now but it will. Like, a couple of years ago, I had this project, right? It was with a group but me and this guy Dan were sort of heading it together and if it worked we were pretty much set for promotion.”

The weight on his chest lifted as Zayn shifted back to sit on his thighs, eyebrows knitted together. “I never knew you got promoted.”

Liam shrugged minutely. “Cause I didn’t.” Zayn cocked his head to the side, intrigued. “So the client wanted to branch out, do something a little different. I suggested slowly paving the way, dropping hints, that kind of thing. Dan said no, announcing it suddenly and without warning would shock people into buying in, create media hype, etcetera. I…” Liam kneaded his forehead in frustration. “I gave in because Dan seemed more confident and I didn’t want to start a fight.”

“It didn’t work,” Zayn surmised.

“Was a disaster, more like,” Liam admitted with a grimace. “And when we got reviewed for it afterwards, my boss told me that my idea was the best one, yeah? The one _he_ would have chosen. He then verbally backhanded me, told me I was too cowardly and not assertive enough and how did I ever expect to get anywhere in business if I didn’t show some balls from time to time?”

Zayn snarled. “I’ll show him some balls if he’d like.”

Liam patted his thigh soothingly. “Show him both of ours together?” Zayn laughed loudly and Liam couldn’t help but grin. “But yeah, work was really shit for awhile after that. I, uh, wasn’t really in the best place mentally anyway…” Zayn went rigid but Liam feigned obliviousness, “And I really, _really_ hated my job for a long time. It got better though Zayn. _Really_ , it did. Call me cliché as well, but I think I’m better off for it.”

Zayn stared down at him for a long time before brushing their lips together. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Liam assured, capturing Zayn’s lips in a kiss of his own. “Now, I know you’re tired from crying but we’re not going to bed just yet.” Zayn whined but Liam placed a finger to his lips. “Let’s shower and then we can curl up on the couch with the leftovers I possibly nicked from Harry today.”

Zayn tutted but made a warning sound when Liam attempted to dislodge him. He held up a finger. “We do that, but on one condition.”

Liam raised his eyebrows. “What’s the condition?”

“I get to suck you off in the shower. Then you pin me to the wall and make me come just by rutting against me, like horny teenagers.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Liam keened as Zayn happily slipped off him, eyes dancing with victory. Zayn made it to the doorway before turning around impatiently. Liam levelled him a dark look. “Run Malik or we won’t even make it to the shower.”

With that he scrambled off the bed, Zayn shrieking in surprised before bolting off. They made it to the shower…just.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy Larry and, who am I kidding, fluffy Ziam too. Cuteness all around! :D


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically as soon as _Flour & Chocolate_ ended, people were asking me for the Larry wedding. It had to come, eventually. Plus I also really had a lot of fun messing with Ziam here, they're quite cute when they're upset. ;D

  
  


**//Lego House//**

 

Letting the door thud shut, Zayn gave a cursory wave in Liam’s direction before depositing his work gear onto the dining table. Zayn then frowned, turning on his heel. Liam had yet to acknowledge him and that was…odd. Placing his keys down, Zayn came to the edge of the sofa. Liam was all but glaring at the tv screen. Zayn wasn’t blind to the maelstrom in his eyes though.

“Li’…you okay?”

He went to touch Liam’s shoulder but Liam jerked away. “Sorry. Just…please don’t. Not right now.”

Zayn reluctantly brought his hand back, shoving it into his pocket despite the way it burned. “Did something happen at work?”

“ _Zayn_ , not right now.”

Liam shot him a sharp look and if he was a little more stubborn, Zayn would have snapped back. Instead he raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, I won’t ask. Just, you can talk to me, yeah? You know that Li’.”

“I know.” The words sounded like they actually pained Liam.

And then came the dismissive hand wave. If Zayn had felt concern before – who was he kidding, he _still_ did – he had long since replaced it with frustration. Liam rarely got stroppy but when he did it was like trying to draw blood from a stone and he kicked and fussed like it was no man’s business.

“ _Fine_.” Zayn winced at how snappish that sounded. “Sorry, I meant, it’s fine. I’m making tea though so did you want one? Oh, and I know you said you were gonna make dinner but you probably don’t feel like it now so should we just order in? I-”

“Jesus Christ Zayn, _enough!_ I said _not right now!_ ”

Liam was on his feet but Zayn was past caring. He eyed Liam up snidely before stomping to the door. “Then I’ll give you space!”

Zayn’s hand was on the door handle when, “So you’re just gonna walk out? _Again?_ ” Zayn whipped around, though his breath caught when he saw Liam toying with the engagement ring. “S’pose you’ll want this back too then, right?”

 

***

 

Liam didn’t even realised what he was saying until Zayn went deathly pale, stumbling like he’d been slapped. Until he tore out of the flat so fast he was nothing but a blur. And then… _Oh god_. Liam’s hands came over his mouth. Oh no. Oh fuck no. What had he done? What the _hell_ had he done?

_“Zayn!”_

Not even caring that the flat door was left open and Loki could potentially wander off to god knows where, Liam ran down the stairs. Of course, the moment he’d taken to drown in horror was the only moment Zayn had needed, long since gone by the time Liam hit the pavement. Zayn’s slight frame wasn’t visible on either side of the street and Liam teetered between either direction before cursing loudly and pounding back up the stairs. Careening through the open door, Liam grabbed his mobile off the coffee table. He frantically pressed Zayn’s contact.

Zayn’s ringtone echoed loud and clear from the dining table.

_“Fuck!”_

Furiously reefing through the bag, Liam found both Zayn’s phone and his wallet. His keys were sitting off to the side. Slamming his phone down, Liam slumped to the ground, head pressed against his knees. Loki nudged at his neck and whined, Liam hugging his neck, nose buried in the black fur. God, it had just been a shit day, a terrible, beyond-horrible, day but this…That by no means made it okay. Why had he said that? _Why?_

Sobbing, Liam glanced once more at the items on the table. Okay, no phone, no money, no oyster card…Zayn wouldn’t get far. Groaning, Liam knew there was only one place he would go. He’d go to Louis. And he’d want _space_.

Pushing himself to his feet, Liam padded back to the front door, shutting it but not locking it. He then settled down on the floor, as close as he could without causing an obstruction. “Come on boy,” he whispered to Loki, tugging him to his side. “We’re gonna wait for Zaynie, okay?” Liam turned hopeful brown eyes to the door. “We’ll wait all night if we have to.”

 

***

 

Stepping out of the ensuite, Louis frowned upon hearing knocking on the front door. It was just gone _6:30 A.M._ and who would be here so early? Well, who _and_ didn’t have a key? Quick steps took him down the hall and Louis cautiously opened the door, finding-

_“Liam?”_

“I know what I did wasn’t okay,” Liam whispered, sounding so crushed that Louis had to fight to stop himself from wrapping Liam in a hug. “I know that. But can I talk to him?”

Louis blinked. “Talk to…?”

Liam looked up at him with big, wide eyes. “I _need_ to Lou’. Please let me in?”

Louis could only frown further. Because he _thought_ he understood but… “Zayn isn’t here.”

Liam jolted as though struck by lightning. His eyes turned panicked, Louis hauling him in off the street just to ensure he didn’t faint in public. “Zayn…he’s not here?”

“No…” Louis said slowly. “Why would he be? What happened?” He then caught sight of the objects in Liam’s hand. “Is that…That’s Zayn’s phone. And his keys.” He went very still. “Liam, when did you last _see_ Zayn?”

“Yesterday afternoon. Around five.”

“ _Fuck_.” Louis gave Liam a once over. “I don’t know what the bloody hell happened to make Zayn do this but we are going to find him _right now_. You think of places he might be and I’ll wake Niall and get him to watch Georgia and take her to school if it comes to that.” With that, Louis took off down the hall. Well today had started great.

 

***

 

Harry’s phone was an unusual weight in his front pocket. After he’d glimpsed the text:

_Zayn missing._  
_Apparently him and Li got into a massive fight. Li thought he was at ours. He’s not. Gone out looking._

Harry had begged Barbara to let him keep it on his person. She’d begrudgingly allowed it but only because, she insisted, Liam was so sweet. Even so, Harry was alternating between tapping the toe of his boots on the ground or drumming his nails against the counter because the silence was deafening. It had been over an hour and Louis hadn’t passed on any more messages. Another hour or so and Zayn would be scheduled to start work. If he hadn’t heard from Louis before then, Harry would ring the school himself, find out if Zayn had turned up, pose as a relative or something, maybe a parent?

Then, midway through taking an order, Harry froze because there, passing the window in the direction of the flat-

“Excuse me.”

_“H-hey!”_

Harry ignored the customer and Perrie’s startled squawk as he barged his way out of _Sweet Nothings_. His hand wrapped around an arm, hauling the figure back because,

“Zayn.”

It really _was_ him, though he certainly looked worse for wear, bags under his eyes and clothes rumpled. His posture was a lot more slumped, smaller somehow, than normal. “Hey Harry.”

“Hey Harry?” he repeated incredulously, watching Zayn blink in surprise. “Zayn, you scared the shit out of everyone! Louis and Liam are driving around like mad trying to find you! We were all so worried.” He pulled Zayn in without thought, moulding around his frame. “I’m so glad you’re alright. Go to the flat?” he requested.

Zayn nodded imperceptibly against his shoulder. “Okay.”

“I’ll text Louis to let him know you’re on your way.” Zayn reluctantly pulled away, giving Harry one last nod before dragging his feet down the street. Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He then pulled out his phone. “Boo? I found him. He’s on his way home.”

 

***

 

Having spent the past ninety minutes with an uncharacteristically silent Liam, Louis was more than ready for answers when he pulled into his parking spot. Shutting off the ignition, Louis didn’t even bother locking the car before jogging inside, Liam right on his heels. Throwing open the door, Louis barely registered Georgia’s “ _hi Daddy!_ ” from the dining table. No, what registered was Zayn making himself as small as he could even as Liam was rushing over to him. But then Zayn did the unthinkable. He _dodged_ Liam. Actively dodged his fiancé and hurled himself into Louis’ arms, body wracking with heaving sobs that sounded downright _painful_.

 _“Zee?!”_ Louis stumbled in his haste to pull Zayn as close as physically possible because this wasn’t okay. _This_ wasn’t the aftermath of a fight. Sure, Zayn got a little teary-eyed sometimes but he never _cried_ , not like this. Louis’ eyes were cold when they met Liam’s. _“What. Did. You. Say?”_

Liam opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I…I…”

Louis continued his stroking of Zayn’s back, fingers caressing the base of his neck just the way he liked it. “Zayn? Can you…what’s going on Zee?”

Zayn took in a rasping breath, still adamantly refusing to raise his head. “He…he accused me of walking out on him.” Louis frowned but before he could comment Zayn added, “And said he s’posed I wanted the ring back. Like I was gonna…” Zayn whined loudly, clutching at Louis painfully but all Louis could feel was rage.

“That’s not fucking on.”

 _“_ Niall! _”_

Backing his daughter up in scolding Niall for cussing in front of her didn’t even cross Louis’ mind, not when Zayn was _this_ upset and Liam had said _that_ to him. “Niall’s right. I don’t care _what_ he said to make you mad-”

“He didn’t…He didn’t say anything,” Liam admitted, owning up because he was _so_ righteous but that only made it ten times _worse_.

“Then why the _hell_ would you throw that in his face?!” Louis screamed, arms shifting into a more supportive stance when Zayn threatened to crumple. “You think he doesn’t _know_ what he did wrong? You both fought your way back tooth and nail for this! Don’t ruin it by being so petty Liam.”

“’s not petty,” Zayn protested weakly. “It’s the truth Lou’.”

It was Liam’s turn to start sobbing, a weak cry of ‘ _Zayn_ ’ slipping out. Zayn refused to budge from Louis’ arms though. Extracting his phone to look at the time, Louis jumped a little when a tanned finger tilted the screen. Looking down, Louis found Zayn already watching him. “You gonna go to work?” he asked softly.

Zayn nodded. “Got to, you know?”

Louis hummed in dissatisfaction. “Where’d you sleep last night?” Zayn stiffened and Louis grimaced, already having his answer; under a bridge, in an alley, anywhere I could. “Go shower quickly. Nick some clothes and meet me in the car in ten. I’ll buy you a coffee on the way.”

It said mountains when Zayn didn’t even _try_ to fight. He merely slipped out of Louis’ arms and swiped at his eyes with the cuffs of his sleeves. He did, however, trudge to where Georgia was sitting at the table and pull her into a hug, breathing apologies into her ear; sorry for crying and being a bit scary to watch, for making her daddy shout, for upsetting Liam even though he promised not to, for making Niall say naughty words. Georgia hugged him back just as tightly, giving him a kiss to both cheeks before pressing their foreheads together and dammit, Liam was gonna be so _lucky_ when he and Zayn finally got kids because Zayn was _so fucking good_ with them.

Louis then watched with hawk-eyes as Zayn had to pass Liam on the way to Louis’ shower. Zayn ever so cautiously placed his hand on Liam’s forearm. “We can talk tonight?” he offered.

It wasn’t what Liam wanted, that was obvious, but it was also the best he was going to get given the time. And so, he nodded. The second Zayn was out of sight, so was Liam, the younger man tearing out the front door. Sighing, Louis plopped down next to Georgia, helping himself to what was left of her toast. From here on out, there was nothing he could do.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry.”

Liam swore his stomach dropped when he saw Zayn actually flinch. Muttering profanities, Liam dumped his gear and dropped down onto the couch next to Zayn. He went to pull Zayn in but Zayn leant forward and out of reach, eyes locked on his clasped hands, message very, very clear. There was a lump in his throat and Liam was doing his damn best to ignore it.

“Zayn, I’m _sorry_ ,” he repeated, pleaded.

“I…I know.” Zayn’s voice was barely a croak but he _did_ shift back, angling so he was more facing Liam. “I know but…Liam, I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do this if this is going to become a thing.”

Liam body tightened. “What?”

“I…” Zayn shook his head. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle going through life scared shitless that every time you get mad or I do something you don’t like, you’re going to throw that in my face. We _know_ I walked out, we _know_ I fucked everything up but…We got back together, didn’t we? And I know the hurt will never _go away_ but I thought, fucking hell I thought, you’d forgiven me.”

“ _I have!_ ” Liam insisted, latching onto Zayn’s hands desperately as he started to curl in on himself. “I promise you I have! I was just angry.”

“But that’s not _fair!_ ” Zayn cried, removing one hand so he could wipe eyes that were once again moist. “You _can’t_ hold that over my head. What happens the next time we fight? “You’re annoying me Li’.” “Yeah? Well at least I never broke off the engagement!”” Zayn’s composure cracked completely, Liam’s not far behind. “I’m sorry Liam, I’m so, so sorry. But no matter how sorry I am, I _can’t_ change the past and I…I don’t want to be in a relationship where that fact is a bargaining tool, a one-up, something that makes you better than me.”

“Baby, no.” Liam pulled Zayn straight in, their tears mingling together as they cried. “This…this isn’t your fault. I was angry and I’d had the shittiest day ever but I had _no right_ to say that. You didn’t do _anything_ wrong and I took everything out on you. I should never have said that. I’m sorry.”

“But you still think it.” Zayn’s voice was almost clinical, distant. “You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t think it. You still think I’m going to leave when things get tough.”

“Occasionally, yes.”

Zayn’s head whipped up and Liam used that as his opportunity to grasp Zayn’s chin, locking their gazes together.

“Very, very occasionally, I _do_ think that. I actually think it would be impossible not to. But with every day you’re here, that feeling gets less and less. Do I think you’ll leave me? No. Some small part of my brain likes to tell me yes, but isn’t there a small part of yours that does the same sometimes - tells you I’m going to leave you?”

Zayn nodded ever so slightly. “Because I walked out before. I showed you you could just leave. What’s to stop you doing the same?”

Liam blinked. Okay, Zayn had never said _that_ before. Never admitted that particular fear. “And so, we both know it’s bullshit.” He then got off the couch, padding to their bedroom and finding his favourite hoodie, which consequently made it Zayn’s favourite hoodie. Snagging the ice-cream tub from the freezer, Liam dumped the container and some spoons onto the coffee table before holding his hoodie out. “Arms up.”

“’m not a baby,” Zayn grumbled, but let Liam stuff him in it nonetheless, all but drowning in the fabric, snuggling into the neckline.

Liam couldn’t help but laugh, holding up his phone. “Smile?”

“Hate you.” Zayn smiled anyway, wide and ridiculous. “Probably look like an idiot.”

Liam glanced down at his phone before coming to straddle Zayn’s lap, bracketing him with his thighs. “Actually, you look beautiful.”

Zayn’s bottom lip trembled but that was all. He managed a weak smile before nudging Liam off him, pulling the phone from his grip. “Reckon we’d look better together,” he said, holding the phone out, waiting for Liam to smile before capturing the picture. “Better?”

“Perfect,” Liam breathed, leaning forward to grab the ice-cream and passing it over to Zayn. He then bundled Zayn up in his arms, slotting their cheeks together. “Never again,” he vowed. “I’ll never say it again. _Never_.”

“Thank you. You’re it Liam.”

“The one?”

“The best.”

 

***

 

 

**//Flour & Chocolate//**

 

“Are you _sure_ everything’s in place?”

“Yes Lou’.”

“But the flowers? Did they arrive?”

_“Yes.”_

“Alright…but what about the cake? Is it in a fridge? It _needs_ to be in a fridge. It’s too hot for it to-”

“ _Mum!_ Get over here before Boo Bear has a heart attack!”

Louis made an affronted noise but Fizzy merely flipped him off. Jay was over seconds later, dusting imaginary lint of Louis’ suit. “Everything is _fine_ ,” she promised, directing Fiz over to where the twins were, asking her to take them to Mark. “Love, it’s all under control. Where’re Liam and Zayn?”

“Um…” Through the noise in his head, Louis wasn’t sure. “Um…Maybe they said something about caterers…? Showing them where to place everything? Ed and Niall are with the band. Well, they _are_ the band but the sound people I guess.”

“And Anne and I have got the rest covered.” Louis wanted to protest but Jay shot him a stern look. “Louis William Tomlinson, this is _your_ wedding day and damned if I’m going to let you spend it pulling your hair out!” Her eyes flickered up, some of her anger draining away. “Oh, it looks so lovely. You…you just look so handsome…my little Boo…”

“ _Mum_ ,” Louis groaned as Jay’s eyes started to glisten. “ _Don’t_. You’re going to make _me_ cry.”

“Cry all you want,” Jay huffed, swatting him with her handkerchief. “It’s not _you_ that has makeup that runs.”

“Lottie brought along some stuff that stops that from happening?” Louis offered, wincing when Jay’s eyes narrowed.

“Did she now? Excuse me, I need to find my daughter.” She stomped two paces before turning around and giving his hand a tight squeeze. “Go and find your best men. Have some water. _Breathe_. Louis, this is supposed to be a _happy_ day.”

Louis swallowed thickly. He then managed a nod, ducking out of the gardens and into the patio where the reception was going to take place. Strings of fairy lights hung from the rafters, starting at the centre of the room and extending out. Round tables filled the paving, each one decorated with a bouquet of white daffodils, mason jars filled with glass wishing stones in varying shades of green and blue, and tall candles the smelt of vanilla and cinnamon and spices of all sorts. The venue’s people were adding the finishing touches and Louis had barely made it two steps before shouting came from the door that led inside.

“Uh, uh, _no!_ ” “Back off Tomlinson!”

Louis could do nothing but splutter indignantly as Liam and Zayn scrambled across the patio, hooking their arms through his and dragging him backwards. “ _Oi!_ ”

“Not a chance,” Zayn quipped. “You go in there and you’re only going to stress out. It’s _fine_.”

Louis folded his arms petulantly. “Everyone keeps _saying_ that.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Maybe because it’s _true_.” Confident Louis wasn’t going to race past him the first chance he got, Liam lowered his arms, standing still patiently as Zayn carefully smoothed out the minimal creases his vest had gotten from manhandling Louis. “How do I look?” he asked as Zayn stepped away.

Louis didn’t care that the question was aimed at Zayn; he answered it anyway. “You look amazing Li’. I’d do you.”

Liam choked while Zayn cackled. “Could be tonight’s plan,” Zayn whispered conspiratorially.

Liam blushed bright red while Louis merely laughed. They _did_ look good; slate grey pants paired with white, long-sleeved shirts, outfit completed with matching teal vests and bow ties. The bow-ties had been Harry’s insistence, the lack of suit jackets Louis’. Only Louis and Harry had jackets, and they’d swapped their grey slacks out for black ones. Eyeing his best friends up one last time, Louis made an executive decision, slotting himself between them.

“Okay, lads photo!”

Liam and Zayn immediately shuffled closer, sliding their arms around his waist. They presented perfect smiles, letting Louis take a couple of pictures before the round of stupid ones started. They were several photos in and about to downgrade to lewd photographs when-

“Uh…Lou’?”

Louis stiffened in dread at hearing Harry’s voice. Because:

1. They’d agreed not to see each until the actual ceremony  
and  
2\. Harry sounded absolutely terrified

Turning around, Louis’ mouth dropped open, Zayn swearing profusely and Liam gasping in mortification. _Oh fuck._

 

***

 

“Harry, come see!”

Excusing himself from where he was talking to his nan, Harry followed the sound of Georgia’s voice. He found her on the edge of the koi pond, hair drawn up into beautiful braids, a flower crown popped on top at her own request.

“What are we looking at Rosie?”

“At the fish,” she explained, leaning forward to point to the ones further out.

Flashes of vibrant orange and silver caught her attention and Harry smiled, reaching for his camera. That, predictably, was when he heard it: the slightest scuffing of a shoe followed by a _splash!_

_“Georgia!”_

Harry tore to the edge of the pond where the little girl had been standing not seconds earlier. The water was not even two foot deep so there was no fear of drowning but it was hard to say who looked more afraid when their eyes met: Harry or Georgia. Because Georgia’s gleaming white dress with the rose pink organza overlay was no longer white _or_ gleaming. The silk rose and bow on her left hip was limp and sagging. Every inch of the dress that had been white now had an odd tinge to it; in some parts grey or brown, green in others.

“H-Harry?” Georgia’s voice was a wobble, eyes brimming with tears. “Daddy’s going to be so angry. He told me to be extra careful! I’m sorry Harry! I’m so, so _sorry!_ Please don’t let Daddy see me!”

Cringing because he didn’t want to get his suit wet, Harry squatted right down on the edge and hastily beckoned Georgia towards him, infinitely relieved when she came to him. “Angel, he won’t be mad.”

 _“Yes he will!”_ Georgia cried. “It’s _your_ wedding and _I_ ruined it!”

 _“Hey!”_ Harry said sharply, silencing her with a stern frown. “No one has ruined _anything_. Your dress is a bit wet, that’s all. Let’s go and find Daddy and see what we can do. I’m sure we can fix it.”

Georgia was shaking her head furiously but Harry pulled her along by the hand. It had been an accident and Louis would understand that. Yes, he would freak – oh would he – but he would be fine with it. Harry was confident of that.

Until he got a metre away…and then his resolve crumbled.

“Uh…Lou’?”

Louis froze in the middle of mucking around with Zayn and Liam, posture stiff. He then turned around, mouth dropping open.

“It was an accident and you’re not mad,” Harry said quickly, gesturing at Georgia furiously out of her line of sight.

The message was conveyed clearly enough, Louis giving a concise nod and a tight smile. He dropped down in front of Georgia, taking her hands in his. “Did you have a bit of an accident?”

Georgia nodded meekly. “I fell in the pond.”

“I-in the pond?” Louis repeated incredulously, unable to withhold a laugh. “How did you manage that one?”

“There were shiny fish in there,” she replied defensively. She then shuffled her feet. “Did I…did I ruin everything?”

Louis sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flying to Harry, shoulders drooping when he nodded. Louis then carefully drew Georgia into a hug. “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry if I’ve been too hard on you and been too snappy about things. I’m not mad and I’m sorry for making you think I would be. Accidents happen Georgie and that’s okay.”

Georgia snuggled into his neck, showering Louis with ‘ _thank you_ ’s that had him feeling more than a bit guilty. Harry gently stroked her hair, which was actually quite well preserved given the circumstances. “She got a change of clothes?”

Louis’ mouth twisted. “Not anything designed for a wedding. It’s all shorts and tees, maybe some pyjamas.”

“I brought my swimming costume,” Georgia added. “The green one.”

“Darling, it’s blue,” Louis corrected around a chuckle.

“No, it’s _green_.”

“It’s _blue_.”

And it was _that_ argument that gave Harry an idea. Because the blue-green argument was one Louis and Georgia had been having a lot because apparently to an eight-year-old _teal_ wasn’t a real colour and there’d been many mock-fights over what colour Gemma and Lottie’s dresses were. Sure, Georgia’s swimming costume was more aqua but _still_ …

“Lou’, keys. I’ve got an idea.” Louis handed Harry the keys and made to follow but Harry held up his hand. “We’ve got this. Trust us?”

He wasn’t really being given a choice and Louis knew it. Which was why he begrudgingly nodded and sent them on their way, spinning on his heel and no doubt about to have a meltdown to Zayn. Harry urged Georgia on to where his mother was talking to Jay. Both women gasped at Georgia’s dress but Harry stalled their questions with a hand.

“Later. But I have this idea. Can you help me?”

 

***

 

Louis wiped his hands on his pants for what had to be the tenth time in just as many minutes. He stood alone under the archway, only the minister with him on stage. The actual logistics of walking down the aisle had been one of the things Louis and Harry had spent the most time on and while Louis had agreed to being the one waiting at the end, he was now wondering why he had been so fucking stupid. His eyes flew to the front row desperately, Fizzy rolling her eyes before sending him a thumbs up. Daisy and Phoebe decided to poke their tongues out and he smothered a grin, mouthing ‘ _thanks_ ’ in their direction.

Then the minister called everyone to rise and Louis felt his stomach drop, anticipation setting his nerves on fire. Oh god, this was it, _this was it._

As the music began, Ed and Lottie rounded the hedges, Ed’s outfit identical to Liam and Zayn’s, Lottie’s dress long and slimming, wrapped over one shoulder. Ed slowly walked her down the front, the pair separating just as Niall and Gemma rounded the corner, their smiles matching and warm. Last to walk down the aisle were Liam and Zayn, arms hooked together, looking more at each other than anyone else and everyone could see it, see it from a mile away: they were seeing their _own_ wedding, imagining the day that this would be them. Trisha sniffed into a handkerchief and Geoff was blinking furiously at the sky.

Louis would have found it hilarious…had Harry not suddenly appeared in his line of sight. It was though he lost all control, Louis’ hands flying to his mouth even as his bottom lip started to tremble. His eyes misted over and he hastily wiped them clear because he had to see, didn’t dare miss a moment. Liam’s hand curled around his elbow and Louis leant into the pressure, grounding himself by it.

Harry was just as useless, already wiping his nose but free arm linked with Georgia’s. Georgia who… _Fuck_. Perfect, she was _perfect_. She really _had_ donned her one piece but over the top someone had fashioned a shawl and a skirt out of what Louis was confident were the sheer curtains that had been hanging along the reception ceiling. A silk ribbon – that…holy shit, that was one of the ribbons that were tied into bows on the back of every chair – pulled the fabric tight at her waist, giving her an A-line figure and also making the skirt flair out, like a ball gown or a princess dress. She was so fucking beautiful.

They reached the top of the stairs, his two favourite people in the whole world, and Louis was powerless to stop himself, falling to his knees in front of Georgia. “Georgia-Rose, my baby girl…you are _so_ beautiful. Look at you. My little angel.”

He crushed her in his arms, a chorus of ‘ _aww_ ’s coming from those gathered. Releasing his daughter and wiping away his tears, Louis stepped back so she could hand the rings to the minister. She then plopped down at his and Harry’s feet…which, okay, _not_ what they had planned but she clearly didn’t want to miss the action and sitting on the front row seemed to classify as that. A finger slipped into his hand and Louis knew it was Zayn, silently asking if this was okay or if he should move Georgia on but Louis squeezed back once, assuring him it was fine. Louis then finally lifted his gaze, breath coming to a dead halt when he caught sight of Harry.

“Hi,” he managed.

“Hi.” Harry’s voice was a hoarse whisper and he held his hands out, waiting for Louis’ to slide into his. He then gave the priest a watery smile. “Yeah, we’re ready.”

When it came down to it, their ceremony wasn’t anything special. And by that, it didn’t mean it wasn’t _special_ , but there were no vows done in semaphore, no animals delivering the rings, Harry didn’t serenade Louis. No, they exchanged the vows they had written themselves, reeling off their _‘I do_ ’s and exchanging their rings. Behind Harry Niall and Ed were making a game of who could nick the most petals from Gemma’s bouquet and slip them into Harry’s hair before he noticed, earning them thunderous glares from Louis and poorly masked laughter from Zayn.

Once Louis and Harry had their respective rings on people started shifting in their seats, clearly thinking the ceremony was about to end. Harry took that as his moment to step forward, doing something that, up until this point, only he and Louis had been privy too.

“Rosie?” he called softly, her eyes widening. “Can you come here?”

Georgia tentatively got to her feet, taking Harry’s hands when he offered them, relaxing slightly when Louis’ hands settled on her shoulders supportively. “Yes Harry?”

Harry smiled before pulling out a ring from the inside pocket of his jacket. It was simple, white gold with tiny diamonds, a slightly larger blue topaz set in the middle. There was a chain attached, Georgia fingering it quizzically.

“Georgia-Rose Eliza Tomlinson, without you, Louis and I would never have met. I think about that a lot,” Harry admitted. “And I could never thank you enough for dragging you dad into my shop that afternoon. And somehow convincing him to _come back_ even though he couldn’t stand everything I stood for.” Those gathered laughed. “When things were tough for Louis, you were right there by his side. _You_ are the strongest person in his life, you’re his light and his happiness. You look out for him, you look out for me, and you look out for all his friends. Louis likes to tell me how much you’ve learnt from me but the truth is, _I’ve_ learnt so much from _you_. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, inside and outside, and just like how I now get to call your daddy mine, I’d like to call _you_ mine. Would that be okay?”

There was certainly crying now, Louis seeing all his family fanning their faces, along with Eleanor and, _Jesus fuck_ , Zayn of all people. Georgia, however, merely crinkled her nose. “You want to marry me? I thought you were marrying Daddy.”

Louis burst out laughing, shoulders shaking with mirth as opposite him Niall and Ed did the same, Liam drawing Zayn under his arm while Harry dropped his head into his hands. “No Georgia,” he said, brushing a stray curl of her face. “I want…What I’m asking is…You already have one dad. But would you be okay with having two? Could _I_ be your other dad?”

Georgia clapped her hands over her mouth, bouncing on her toes excitedly. She then flung herself into Harry’s arms, nearly knocking him over. “Of course you can! Silly Harry!”

“Silly me,” he parroted, sliding the chain over her neck, letting her toy with the ring. “Thank you.”

He rocked back to his feet, kissing Louis amidst a flood of camera shutters before stepping to Georgia’s right, taking her hand. Louis moved to her left, taking her other hand. They walked off the platform in the way they would from here on out:

Together, the three of them, as one.

 

***

 

Harry drifted from table to table, greeting guests with smiles and getting far more lipstick on his face than he ever wanted. Congratulations and hugs came from every direction, as well as well wishes, compliments on the ceremony, and requests for photos. His mother had held him for a good ten minutes before Gemma had eventually managed to pry her away, Anne gushing over and over about how beautiful everything was, how proud she was. Harry laughed as she was led away, next caught up as Liam introduced him to his family, which naturally led him to being introduced to Zayn’s. Out on the lawn Niall’s nephew Theo was running around with children Harry soon discovered to be either Paynes or Maliks. A doe-eyed little girl had been attached to Zayn’s leg for most of the night, shyly hiding in his pants when Zayn had attempted to introduce them. Zayn had laughed, scooping the three-year-old up and excusing himself to find Doniya.

He frowned, suddenly aware that he hadn’t seen Louis in awhile and surely his husband…Harry sucked in a breath. Okay, yes, his _husband_. Louis Tomlinson-Styles, aka his _husband_. But anyway, yes, his husband was surely supposed to be by his side? Harry didn’t get time to dwell on it though because Niall’s voice was then filling the reception area.

“Evening everyone. So, I know the traditional wedding gig is to have the bride and groom do an opening dance, but since when does Harry do anything traditional?” People chuckled in agreement. Niall then spotted Harry, grinning widely. “Seems that it caught on though because Lou’ asked me if Ed and I could do something untraditional…and then Louis decided to be Louis and just did it all himself.” More murmurs of agreement.

It was then that Harry noticed that both Louis _and_ Liam were seated to Niall’s left, microphones in their hands. “Cheers Niall.” Louis’ tone was deadpan but his smile genuine. “But he’s right. I am a terrible dancer so no way was I gonna embarrass meself in front you lot on a day what’s so special. Instead I got Liam and Niall to help me-”

“You let us help once…and for like, two seconds,” Liam argued.

“Hush you,” Louis scolded, flipping him off as casually as anything. “I decided to try my hand at something new, and maybe show Harry a skill he doesn’t know I have.”

Everyone turned to look at Harry but he couldn’t move, only stumbling forward when Zayn literally pushed him to the edge of the mock dance-floor. Louis gave him a nervous smile as Niall started to play on the guitar and… _no_ …had…had Louis _written_ him a song?! From the adoring looks he was getting from Niall and Liam, yes. Oh no.

“ _Make a little conversation_  
_So long I’ve been waiting_  
_To let go of myself and feel alive”_

Louis’ voice travelled loud and clear and Harry’s throat clogged. He could sing. _Louis_ could sing. Why had he not known this until now?!

_“So many nights I thought it over_  
_Told myself I kind of liked her_  
_But there was something missing in her eyes_ ” 

Harry’s head cocked to the side but it was Liam who took up the next bit.

_“I was stumbling, looking in the dark_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough_ ” 

Their three voices harmonised perfectly as they sang the chorus. From behind him Harry could hear Lottie muttering, “Mum, _fuck_ , it’s too… _Mum_ , I can’t even…”

_“And it’s alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you’re lost I’ll find the way_  
_I’ll be your light_  
_You’ll never feel like you’re alone_

_I’ll make this feel like home”_

Louis wiped at his eyes, Niall quickly covering for him.

_“So hot that I couldn’t take it_  
_Want to wake up and see your face_  
_And remember how good it was being here last night_ ” 

Louis… _Louis_ had said that. Those were the exact feelings Louis had expressed. Harry…he couldn’t take this. Louis managed a wink before jumping back in.

_“Still high with a little feeling_  
_I see the smile as it starts to creep in_  
_It was there I saw it in your eyes”_

Oh. It hadn’t been in _her_ eyes because it had been in _his_.

_“I was stumbling, looking in the dark_  
_With an empty heart_  
_But you say you feel the same_  
_Could we ever enough?_  
_Baby we could be enough”_

_“And it’s alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you’re lost I’ll find the way_  
_I’ll be your light_  
_You’ll never feel like you’re alone_

_I’ll make this feel like home_  
_I’ll make this feel like home_

_Baby we could be enough”_

Louis set his microphone down before veritably sprinting to Harry, crashing into him and slamming their lips together. Each breath, each touch, was accompanied by an ‘ _I love you, I love you_ ’ and Harry could only agree, hands curling around Louis’ waist. He sobbed into Louis’ neck, positive his heart was going to explode because it couldn’t hold this much _love_. It _couldn’t_ , it couldn’t be physically possible. He gripped Louis with everything he had.

“Love?” Louis asked after several long moments. “Say something.”

Really, there was only one thing Harry could say. “Baby we could be enough.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)
> 
> Also, I didn't really know how to explain it, but I guess Georgia's dress would kind of be like the one Lux wore to Krystal's wedding back in December...only with a little lace top to go with it <3 All the love .xx


	3. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first bit of this chapter is kinda harsh but hopefully the second half soothes it over enough
> 
>  
> 
> _warning: there is a scene which realistically and graphically describes the near death of a child. Please use your own discretion when reading this._

  
  


**//Flour & Chocolate//**

 

The coffee shop they were currently in was warm and cosy, afghans draped over every wingback chair. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the wooden-panelled walls were decorated to give an old-world feel; world maps, moths inside glass frames, the like. Harry had chosen a spot perfectly situated between the roaring fire and the glass windows that overlooked the, admittedly depressing, courtyard. He had one long leg crossed over the other while Louis was doing everything in his power to not curl up in his chair, shoes and all.

“You like this place.”

Louis huffed at Harry’s proud tone. “I _appreciate_ this place,” he sniffed.

Harry snorted, raking a hand through his hair. “No, you like it. It’s okay to like things Louis.”

Louis’ nose twitched. “I _know_. And okay, _yes_ , usually I prefer modern and sleek but I’ll admit that there’s charm in these sorts of places. Reminds me of being at my nan’s at Christmas or summat. Gives me that real _we’re-British-God-save-the-queen_ sort of vibe.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Harry murmured, bringing his cup close to his chest, hugging it close.

“Think you’re beautiful.” The words were muttered into his tea as he took a sip but Harry heard them all the same, the faintest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. Louis gave his husband a tender smile, mindlessly toying with the band now wrapped around his ring finger.

“I love you.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled shut, mostly in delight at Harry’s words but also because of the way Harry’s eyes had widened after he’d said it, like it had slipped out unbidden. “I love you too. Always, and with all my heart.”

Harry looked every bit ready to launch himself across the coffee table between but Louis waved him off with a quiet laugh. His lips were filling out into a pout when something crashed into his foot. Harry jumped in fright while Louis was quickly putting down his tea, having already identified the thing for what it was; a small child with one too many jammy dodgers and what _had_ been a cheeky grin. His bottom lip was beginning to wobble and Louis crouched down in front him instinctively, smile bright and cheerful.

“Uh oh, you bumped into my partner’s too big shoes. It’s his fault for having such giant feet, don’t you think?”

The little boy tentatively looked at Harry’s shoes with a shy giggle. He gave the tiniest of nods before touching them softly. “They’re sparkly,” he whispered, sounding in awe.

“They are,” Louis agreed, voice unimpressed.

Harry was all set to respond when a voice came from behind them. “Brooke, I found him! Jeremy, what are you doing?”

Louis smiled at the man that was now at the edge of their table. “Think he’s hiding how many bikkies he managed to sneak.”

The man frowned in confusion before catching sight of the biscuits clenched in his son’s fists, laughing heartily. “Ah, I see. No wonder he took off. Sorry if he was any trouble.”

“No, none, none,” Louis assured, waving as the pair left, sinking back into his chair. He had reclaimed his tea and was happily drinking it when all too soon he became of Harry’s piercing stare. He raised an eyebrow. “Yes Harold?”

Harry’s gaze slid down to where he was tracing the patterns on his chair’s arm. “Do you…do you ever think of having that…you know, again?”

“Having what?” Louis queried, bewildered. Harry gave an odd shrug but his eyes momentarily caught on something across the room. Louis whirled around to once again find himself looking at Jeremy, now in the lap of his mother.

_Oh._

“Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” he said slowly. “Is this your way of asking me if I’d like more kids?”

He almost looked too frightened to speak, jaw clenched as he nodded ever so slightly.

Louis exhaled heavily, leaning back in his chair. “I won’t lie. I _have_ thought about it.” He shot Harry a borderline exasperated look when he seemed taken back. “Love, Georgia’s nine. _I’m_ twenty-nine. I’m not exactly young you know. And Georgia’s more than old enough to have a sibling. I…” His own hands curled into fists. “If I’m honest, I would have liked her to be closer to her siblings in age but…life doesn’t work like that. But yes,” he finished firmly. “I have thought about it. And yes, it is something I’d one day want.”

Harry’s posture slumped slightly. “One day?”

“Don’t be like that,” Louis tutted, wagging a finger at him. “I meant one day as in we can’t very well just pull one off the street or spend every hour of the next few weeks trying to knock each other up. Although, we _could_ try,” he added slyly just to see Harry go bright red. “But no. We’d need to discuss everything from whether we want a surrogate or adoption to if we’d get a bigger flat or move out of the city; we’d have to start filling out applications or looking for suitable contacts. It won’t be an immediate thing; it’ll be a process.”

“Means more time to prepare though,” Harry pointed out, to which Louis nodded.

“It does. Do you…” it was his turn to be hesitant. “Do you wanna start looking into this then? Like, now?” Louis then held up his hands. “I mean, not this _second_ but yeah, not next year either. Like, soon?”

Harry’s face morphed into a luminous grin. “I’d love that. Louis, I’d genuinely love that. We…we’re…”

“We’d be dads,” Louis finished for him when it looked like Harry couldn’t. “We’d be dads, _together_.”

This time Harry really did round the table, squeezing him tight. “I want that Lou’, I want that.”

 

***

 

In the infamous words of Miss Clavel – and God knows Louis had seen enough _Madeline_ to know – “ _something is not right. Something is quite wrong_ ”. It was the first thing Louis thought as he jolted awake that night. As in _literally_ jolted awake. His heart was pounding and there was a deep foreboding in his chest. A glance to his left told him it was just gone two in the morning and Louis was determined to go back to sleep except…except he couldn’t _shake_ that feeling.

_Something is not right. Something is quite wrong._

There wasn’t even any reason behind the feeling. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. Harry had opened at the bakery, Louis had taken Georgia to school and collected her later, he and Harry had poured over adoption forms while she’d finished her homework, waiting for Niall to come home so they could have dinner all together. Louis had then sent Georgia off to shower, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

And _yet_ …

For his own sanity’s sake, Louis carefully slid out of bed, phone in hand just in case. He was half-tempted to call his mum and ask if his sisters were okay but that was just asking for trouble. Harry didn’t so much as stir as Louis slipped out of the room, padding down the hall. He eased open Niall’s door, nowhere as relieved as he should have been to hear Niall’s deep breathing from across the room. Backing out and heading to Georgia’s room, Louis poked his head in, letting out a loud breath when he saw her figure lying still in her bed. He was all set to leave and go back to bed when it hit him.

The silence.

The _absolute_ silence.

The silence that had only been broken by his own exhale. _His_. Where…where was Georgia’s?

Not even caring if he woke her up, Louis bolted to Georgia’s bedside and flicked on her light. She… _Blue_. Her lips were _blue_. “ _Georgia!_ ” Louis hissed, shaking her roughly. Her body flopped in his arms, not even a twitch and, pressing his ear to her mouth…Breathing.

She wasn’t _breathing_.

 _“Georgia!”_ The scream tore through the flat, Louis calling her name over and over as he shook her futilely. “Baby, _please!_ Georgia, Georgia love, _come on!_ ”

“Louis, what’s-?” “Is she-“

_“Help me!”_

Tears were already streaming down his face as he whipped around, Harry and Niall both in the doorway. Harry looked more confused than anything but Niall noticed Georgia’s lack of movement first. He was already grabbing Louis’ phone from where he’d dropped it on the floor…right as the gravity of the situation seemed to hit Harry.

_“No, no, no!”_

Harry was immediately at Louis’ side, reaching for a pulse he almost seemed to know wasn’t there. His eyes were wild and Louis was sure he wasn’t any better. He didn’t…he couldn’t…

 _“Put her on the floor now.”_ Niall’s voice was a sharp snap but it made Louis move before he’d even realised it, lying his daughter down with shaking hands. “Harry, Louis’ too fucked to help but CPR mate. You _need_ to start and you need to start now. _Now!”_ he roared when Harry remained motionless.

Harry scrambled into action, throwing himself onto his knees and placing his hands on her chest while Louis tried to bite back pained howls. He couldn’t…This…Each compression Harry did was a bullet to his heart, grotesque and yet he couldn’t look away.

“ _Louis Tomlinson_ , get your head screwed on and start thinking of every medically relevant thing you know about Georgia because they’re about to ask,” Niall ordered, phone pressed to his ear as he clearly waited for something on the other end. “Any pre-existing conditions?”

Louis stared at Georgia’s still form. “Uh…”

 _“Louis!”_ Louis jerked when Niall’s hand fisted in his collar. “Pre-existing conditions, _now!_ ”

“None,” he managed, taking a breath and shaking his head, brain finally starting to tick over. “Hasn’t been sick this week, no hints the past week either. Never been in hospital. Up to date with injections. No allergies.”

Niall relayed the information, grimacing before asking, “…what happened?”

Louis willed himself not to break, not now. “Woke up, something felt off, didn’t know what it was, checked on you all, came in here…couldn’t hear her breathing. Turned on the light and…”

Harry choked out a sob but Louis would probably have joined him had he not then heard the most brilliant sound he’d ever heard: sirens. An _ambulance_. _Help_.

Niall sprinted down the hallway, flinging open the door so hard it smacked into the wall but none of them cared. The paramedics were in the room in seconds, arms laden with things Louis didn’t even want to know what they were for. Only waiting long enough for Harry to reel off how many compressions he was up to, one of the technicians took over while the other started setting up the portable defibrillator.

Niall dragged both Harry and Louis up and away, herding them onto Georgia’s bed and gripping their hands tightly. Niall deserved a fucking award. No, not an award, a medal, a statue, a _fucking knighthood_ because without him Louis didn’t know where they’d be. Even now Harry was curling to Niall’s side, head buried into his shoulder as he cried. Louis’ ached to do the same but he _couldn’t_ , couldn’t move, could only watch, completely frozen, as the battle for his daughter’s life continued. Niall was just as stoic, eyes belying nothing.

Three and a half minutes later, the longest two hundred seconds of his life, Louis heard the words he’d been praying for:

“We’ve got a pulse. And she’s breathing.”

 _Then_ Niall cried. They all did.

 

***

 

SUDC.

Sudden Unexplained Death in Childhood.

In layman’s terms: cot death, SIDS. Just for bigger kids. Rare in children under the age of three, rarer still in children up to the age of fifteen.

No one knew what caused it. Perhaps the child lay in such a way that they blocked their airway. Perhaps their heart simply…stopped.

Apparently it was a diagnosis.

It didn’t _feel_ like a fucking diagnosis.

Louis had said as much over and over and over until Harry had had to threaten to send him out of Georgia’s hospital room. The doctor had plainly told him that there was only so many times he could apologise and, in reality, Louis had gotten the best case scenario here. Usually these cases ended so much _worse_. It was a miracle that Louis had even woken up and thought to check on Georgia _at all_ , let alone what the doctors were stating had to be mere minutes, if not _seconds_ , after she’d stopped breathing. Between Niall and Harry they’d managed to keep her body going long enough for the ambulance to arrive, given her the best chance at making a full recovery, and already the preliminary tests were coming back with promising results.

She _was_ fine, she would _be_ fine, and there was no lasting damage.

Or rather, no lasting damage to _Georgia_. Because _Louis’_ heart felt pretty broken. In fact, it felt shattered.

 

***

 

Rolling over, Harry fumbled blindly at the space next to him. Unable to find any part of Louis, Harry blearily forced his eyes open. The spot next to him was empty. A brief inspection revealed that it wasn’t even warm. Clearly it had been empty for awhile then. Sighing heavily, Harry swung his feet over the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his chest at the unpleasant chill that existed beyond the doona.

He shuffled down the hall, knowing exactly where Louis would be. Because there was only one place he _ever_ was these days.

It had been nearly three weeks since that fateful night but Harry was confident enough to say that Louis hadn’t slept the night through _once_ since then. Harry had, occasionally, but more often than not he was awoken either as Louis left the bed or when he became aware of his absence. Sometimes he stayed in bed, as if his firm refusal to move would somehow persuade Louis into believing it was okay to do so. And other times, like tonight, he would join Louis and attempt to coax him back. He said _attempt_ because his success rate was only at around thirty percent. More often not Louis would promise “ _just a little while longer_ ”, which they both knew meant until the sun came up and Georgia stirred on her own.

There was no denying it: Louis was broken. And it was going to take a long time to fix that.

Pushing open the door, Harry sighed upon seeing Louis where he always was, seated on the edge of Georgia’s bed, one hand on her shoulder as he watched her, watched her like a hawk for hour after hour. The bags under his eyes were horrendously dark in the orange glow of her bedside lamp.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Harry grimaced. He never did. “I know Lou’.”

“You can go back to bed Haz, I won’t be long.”

 _Yes, you will_. “Come back with me?” he pleaded. “She’ll be alright.”

Louis’ frame tensed. “You don’t _know_ that.”

“She’s been alright for over nine years.”

“One mistake is all it takes!”

Harry marched across the room, clapping a hand on Louis’ shoulder rather sharply. “There was no _mistake_. It wasn’t _your_ fault, it wasn’t _my_ fault, it wasn’t _Georgia’s_ fault. It simply _was_. And we’ll never know why. But she’s fine Lou’. Georgia is _fine_.”

Louis’ chin tucked against his chest, voice hitching. “I can’t lose her.”

Okay, crying. That was new and that could only be good. Harry crouched down in front of Louis, hands cupping his knees. “And you _won’t_.”

“But I _did_ ,” Louis gasped, eyes squeezed tight. “Even if only for a second, I did. I lost her.”

“You got her back.”

Louis whimpered at that reminder. “But I can’t…not again. I can’t do something like this again.”

Harry frowned, thumbing at Louis’ tears. “Then don’t. Boo, _none_ of us want to be there again. I don’t ever want to go through that again and I don’t want _you_ to go through that either.”

“Then…”

Louis slipped his hands out of Harry’s and grabbed something from the end of the bed. It was a pile of papers, Harry realised, taking them without question, puzzled. Louis was nervously fidgeting and Harry wondered what could have him so on edge until he read the header. _No_. No, no, no! These were…Desperate eyes flew to Louis’, Louis who already had tears running down his cheeks.

“Please Harry, no more.”

Scrunching the papers up in his hands, Harry bit back a sob. He got to his feet, hand reached out for Louis to take but unable to look at him. “ _Fine_. But only if you come back to bed. Only if this _stops_.”

“Harry…”

“…you’re giving up less than I am.”

Louis whimpered, cautiously lacing his fingers with Harry’s and letting himself by led down the hallway. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Turning, Harry crushed Louis against his chest. The dam broke and they cried, holding each other fiercely as every ounce of pain, regret, fear, poured out of them. They had to have stood in the hall nearly a full hour, both of them exhausted by the time they were done. As they messily scrubbed at their faces, Harry gave Louis a nudge towards the bedroom. “Go. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Louis hesitated before doing as asked. Once he heard him climb under the doona, Harry walked with heavy steps into the kitchen. Opening the bin, Harry let one last tear escape before shoving the papers in as far as he could. Perhaps then, in the morning, he wouldn’t have to see them. Wouldn’t have to see them be thrown away, along with everything they could have meant. Wouldn’t have to see the thick, bold words:

_Application for Adoption._

 

 

***

 

 

**//Lego House//**

 

Valentine’s Day had never been a big day for them. Liam was the sort of person that classified _every_ day with Zayn as a special day and brought him little presents whenever the urge grabbed him. Zayn was the sort that believed it all to be a money making scam and _no one_ was going to dictate to _him_ what day he had to express his love for Liam. They had jokingly made soppy speeches that led to making out on the couch only to piss Louis off when they’d been younger, but even that had grown old. In later years they’d been more likely to see who could peg their respective gift at the other with the most force or the best aim.

That didn’t mean they hadn’t started _this_ Valentine’s Day with good morning sex, breathy moans echoing through the flat as Zayn lazily thrust into him, their tongues intertwined. And Liam would be lying if he said he was _entirely_ surprised when Zayn’s head poked into his office just after twelve.

“Hey babe,” he greeted, rounding the desk to pull Zayn in.

“Now an okay time for lunch?” Zayn asked, holding up two identical paper bags after stepping away.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” Gesturing for Zayn to drag around the other chair, Liam slipped back into his own, saving his files before exiting out of them. “What’re my choices?”

“Korma or Massala, both chicken.”

“Gimme the korma.”

Zayn passed the container over, as well as a plastic spoon. He then propped his feet up on the arm of Liam’s chair before tucking in. “This place is _aces_ ,” he moaned about two bites in.

Liam rolled his eyes, shaking Zayn’s feet playfully. “Could that possibly be why you go there approximately twice a week?”

“I do not!” Zayn objected.

“Yeah babe, you do,” Liam laughed, watching Zayn hunker down in defeat. He popped a spoonful of rice drowning in curry into his mouth. The flavours made his own eyes sink shut. “Still, I know why you do. Can we buy shares in their business?”

Zayn barked out a laugh, darting in to swipe a bite of Liam’s before retreating, his own food safe behind the veritable wall that was his drawn up knees. Liam scowled at him but Zayn merely grinned slyly, eyes twinkling. He then tilted his chair back enough that he could peer down the hallway. “Fuck me, how many roses are on that desk?”

“Depends which desk,” Liam replied, free hand gesturing in the air vaguely. “Is it Kylie’s?”

Zayn’s expression went flat. “Is it Kylie’s? How the fuck would _I_ know Liam?”

Liam waggled his spoon at him. “You have to stop saying those naughty words Zayn or they’ll come out in class.”

“’Mr Malik, why did you say you were gonna fucking plough your boyfriend?’” Zayn asked as innocently as if he really _was_ just giving a simple example. Liam choked on his food, glowering as Zayn laughed. He wouldn’t deny that the ‘Mr Malik’ sent a rush of heat through him though, making him blush. And of course, Zayn _had_ to pick up on that, one perfect eyebrow arching. “Ooh, what earnt _that_ reaction? The ploughing bit or the Mr Malik bit?” At Liam’s sharp inhale at the second one, Zayn looked all too smug. “I see. But that’s for later, huh Liam? Now, roses, desk, how many?”

“What? Oh, right.” Liam struggled to get his mind back on track. “Um, so the girls in the office are kind of catty and they try to see who gets the most flowers? Like, I think Naomi had twelve delivered and then Miranda got twenty-four delivered from her girlfriend. And now everyone’s saying that Kylie’s husband forgot and she messaged him ordering him to deliver the flowers and I think there’s like fifty or something?”

“Christ,” Zayn swore, nose crinkling in distaste. “That sounds _awful_.”

“It does,” Liam agreed, scraping up the last of his rice, desperately looking over at Zayn’s bowl, grumbling when he discovered that he’d finished too. “I don’t need that sort of competition, you know?”

Zayn nodded, getting to his feet and stretching, arms high above his head as he worked on loosening his spine. “Apparently some kids at the school even do it. Ridiculous, really. The oldest we get is, what, twelve? It’s a fucking joke.”

“None of yours then?” Liam queried, collecting their rubbish and throwing it into the bin under his desk.

“Nah, I headed that off real fast.” Zayn opened his camera roll, showing Liam a picture of his classroom. “I asked them to bring in a photo of the people they loved most and I told them that was it. It’s turned out pretty cute.”

Liam smiled at the photo, zooming in on some of the individual photos. “It really has.” He then frowned at the time. “You’d better get off though or you’ll be late back.”

Zayn groaned good-naturedly, tucking himself into Liam’s arms. “Call in sick for me?”

“Not a chance,” Liam chuckled. “Go to work, I’ll catch you up later.”

Zayn nodded, kissing him soundly on the lips before disappearing out the door. Liam left his office long enough to wash his hands and grab a tea before returning for the afternoon grind. His phone went off moments later and Liam frowned when he read the text.

_It’s not a competition. It’s a fucking demolition._

It only took someone yelling “ _delivery for Liam Payne!_ ” to have Liam sinking down in his chair in dread. _Please no._ Reluctantly prying himself up, Liam was not prepared to enter the reception and have a bear the size of _him_ shoved into his arms. The behemoth weighed a ton and _no way_ had Zayn managed to co-ordinate this in such a short amount of time. That little shit had clearly been prepared. Maybe he’d even popped around for lunch in the hope that it would arrive at the same time.

Feeling everyone’s eyes on him, Liam sent his eyes skyward. “Where do I sign?” he asked in resignation, having to enlist the help of another staff member to hold the stuffed bear while he signed the electronic docket. He gave the man a smile, ignoring his all too amused grin. “Thank you.”

Liam then relieved the poor assistant of the monstrosity and headed back to his office. Even as he was setting the bear down, he could swear he heard muttering from down the hall.

“Next year, next year will be my year.”

Oh for fuck’s sake.

 

***

 

Reaching the open doorway, Liam settled against the frame, watching as Zayn explained the life cycle of a chicken from where he was leaning against the teacher’s desk. His hands flowed seamlessly as they swapped from depicting eggs to chicks, and then once more as he moved onto hens. He was completely oblivious to Liam’s presence but not everyone was. A pair of children closest to the door had noticed him, giggling to each other and pointing at him. When they caught Liam’s gaze, he held a finger to his lips. One nodded. The other, predictably, turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs,

“Mr Malik, there’s a man at the door!”

The entire class spun around and Zayn blinked several times in disbelief. “L-Liam?”

He waved sheepishly. “Hello. Hi everyone. How are you all?”

“Good,” chorused back to him, in everything from excitement to suspicion.

“Class, this is Liam,” Zayn said. “He’s my fiancé. Does anyone remember what that is?”

“It’s someone you promised you’re going to marry!” A little girl shouted, swinging her legs happily.

“Well done Izzy,” Zayn praised. He then gave Liam a questioning look. “Can I help you Liam?”

Liam jumped, then flushed sheepishly. “Oh right, yeah. Um…I know it’s a little late but I noticed that Zayn had forgotten to put a picture of his own on your Valentine’s wall.” He smiled over at Zayn. “I thought I’d bring one over so he could have one too, if that’s okay with you all,” he added, addressing the whole room.

Curious eyes blinked back at him. Then the boy who’d first announced his arrival said, “Who’s Zayn?”

Zayn laughed loudly, bringing the class’s attention back to him. “He means me Ibrahim. You all call me Mr. Malik but Malik is my last name. My first name is Zayn. My whole name is Zayn Malik.”

“I like that name. _I_ wanna be called Zayn,” a little boy at the back muttered under his breath and Liam smothered a laugh.

“Then sir!” Ibrahim called, arms flapping wildly to get Liam’s attention. “What’s _your_ last name? Because it _can’t_ be Liam. _Everyone_ knows Liam is a _first name_.”

There was a _‘duh’_ implied in there, Liam was sure of it.

“It’s Payne,” he supplied.

“Payne?” Another girl repeated. “That’s a silly name!”

Each child dissolved into giggles, Zayn joining in, eyes dancing with mirth. Liam had never felt so victimised. But still, he could give as good as he got. He reached into his briefcase, pulling out a picture he’d shamelessly blown up, printed, and laminated at work. “Well, _I_ have a silly picture of Mr. Malik here-” Zayn went dead stiff – served him right. “-Would anyone like to see? I tried to find a nice one but I thought silly would be better in the end.”

“ _We wanna see!_ ” the class shouted, bouncing in their seats and Liam took great delight in theatrically turning the photo around.

It wasn’t really that bad but to a group of six year olds it was _hilarious_ to see their teacher smiling at the camera with eyes crossed and tongue poking out, hair hot pink on the ends from where he’d dyed it over the summer holidays. Of course Liam was right beside him, eyebrows at different heights and sporting a ridiculous drawn on fake moustache but the children couldn’t care less about him. Zayn took it well though, playfully hip-checking Liam before taking the photo from his hands, smiling at it fondly and the handing it the child closest, asking them to pass it along to the rest of their friends.

“Thanks Li’,” Zayn whispered, slipping his hand into Liam’s.

“Well, unlike you, I didn’t have time to buy a giant bear.”

Zayn cackled shamelessly. “Liked him then?”

“Shut up, you know I did.”

A horrified gasp came from Zayn’s elbow, a little Asian girl standing there with wide eyes. “Mr. Malik, Mr. Liam said a not nice thing.”

Zayn look at Liam with something that bared a likeness to predatory. “He did, didn’t he MeiMei? I think that means Liam needs to apologise to me and to the whole class, doesn’t he?” The little girl nodded sternly.

Knowing he deserved it, Liam subtly pinched Zayn’s thigh before saying, “Sorry for saying mean things to you Mr. Malik and sorry for everyone else having to hear them.”

“Thank you,” came the response, MeiMei giving him a tight squeeze before darting away.

“That was…”

“Normal,” Zayn assured with a shrug. “She does that; shadows me and then bolts for no reason. Now, I _do_ kind of have to wrap this up. I’ll be out in fifteen though.”

Liam held up his hands at Zayn’s sheepish expression. “Hey, don’t rush on my accord. I shouldn’t even be interrupting you at work.”

Zayn hummed. “Got any dinner plans?”

“No. Did you want to?” Liam tacked on, a bit of an afterthought.

Zayn shook his head. “Nah.”

“Was thinking…we could go for a walk?” Liam suggested. “It’s boring but it’s what I felt like doing. Stroll around Hyde Park or something?”

“I’d like that. Let’s grab Loki and then go.”

“Zayn, I don’t want to drive during peak hour,” Liam whined.

His fiancé merely shrugged. “Then we’ll take him on the tube. People love seeing dogs on the tube. It’ll make their days.”

Liam daringly pressed a kiss to his cheek, not unaware of some of the ‘ _ewww_ ’s that came from within the room. “Okay, it’s a date.”

“Love you!” Zayn sang as Liam disappeared down the hall.

More ‘ _ewww_ ’s. Liam laughed, shouting back an, “I love you too!” Because hey, nothing could be more true.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the ziam-side of this helped you get over the larry-side. One more chapter to go - so exciting!!! .xx Dan


	4. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised part way through writing this that Georgia isn't 6/7 any more, she's 8/9 and yeah, it's time for her to start acting it ;) Also, thank you for everyone who joined me once more in diving into this universe - it's been a fun run. Love you all very much! Hopefully the ending ties things up for you :D
> 
>  
> 
> _warning: death of a minor character does occur in this chapter; read at your own discretion_

  
  


**//Lego House//**

 

 

Zayn looked up at the sound of someone rapping their knuckles against the door frame. Twenty-something inquisitive heads also whipped around, relieved to get a break from their addition worksheets. Ibrahim already had his hand in the air, though a look from Zayn had him slowly lowering it. Zayn himself was perplexed as to why the Head of Staff was at the door, along with the principal. _And_ their go-to substitute teacher for the lower levels. If he hadn’t been frowning before, he definitely was now.

“Mr. Malik, if could collect your things and fill Miss Brahm in. We’ll be waiting outside.”

Zayn must have explained his class routine for the rest of the day in record speed, stuffing his belongings into his bag and shouldering it even as he waved farewell to his class. They waved back uncertainly, looking more than a little off balance. Zayn grimaced. He didn’t blame them.

“I assume you have a lesson plan for the rest of the week?”

Zayn’s forehead pinched together, casting a look to his right even as they began to walk down the hallway towards the reception area. “Of course.” His answer was slow, a tad defensive but more suspicious than anything. His first thought was that he was being pulled from the room to discuss next year’s room allocations – after all, he was being given a Grade 3 class for the first time and that would have been swell had it also not put him back as _Willow’s_ teacher…which had caused outrage from her parents.

But now…

Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Mr. Malik…no, Zayn,” it was the principal speaking this time, holding open the door to her office and Zayn felt ice pour into his veins. She had _never_ called him Zayn. “We’ve been a bit presumptuous here and given you the rest of the week off. I…I’m afraid you might need it.”

The door shut behind them and it was a good thing it had because less than thirty seconds later Zayn was collapsing into a chair as his world started to crumble at its edges. Because his mum had called. Because there had been accident. Because Doniya and her husband were gone. Doniya was gone and never coming back. _Gone_.

 

***

 

Glancing over at the passenger side, Liam swore. Zayn had angled his head away but he couldn’t hide it; his eyes were squeezed shut, his fist was in his mouth to muffle the sounds, shoulders heaving with silent cries, body shaking with the effort of keeping it all in. Seeing a sign for services in a quarter mile, Liam quickly changed from the inside lane to the off-ramp, earning him a couple of angry flashings of lights. Zayn hadn’t even realised they’d left the motorway, not until Liam had put the car into park. Liam held up a hand.

“Stay.”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Liam rounded the car, opening the back door to let Loki run free before popping the passenger door. He crouched down, pulling Zayn in and rubbing his back consolingly.

“You don’t have to hide,” he murmured, thumbing at Zayn’s spine tenderly. “You don’t have to hold it all in; it’s okay Zee. You can cry. You’re _allowed_ to cry.”

Zayn hiccoughed into his shoulder, arms finally coming to wrap around Liam, gripping his shirt like a lifeline. “It’s not _fair_ Li’! _It’s not!_ _Why?_ Why did this happen? _It’s not fair!_ ”

“I know baby, I know,” Liam cooed, trying to draw Zayn closer no matter how impossible that was. “And I don’t know why this happened. None of us do. You’re right, it’s not fair.”

“Don’t wanna cry,” Zayn choked out. “So sick of fucking crying. Feels like I’ve been crying for hours. And every time it stops and I feel okay…Jesus, it just starts again. My head hurts and I’m so _tired_ Li’ and I don’t _want_ to cry!”

Liam sighed, lips brushing over Zayn’s forehead. “Holding it in only makes it worse.”

Zayn didn’t say anything to that, merely tightened his grip. After several long minutes he raised his head enough so that his mouth was in line with Liam’s ear. “I’m glad you’re here Li’,” he whispered. “Couldn’t do this without you.”

Liam smiled sadly, glancing over his shoulder and calling Loki’s name sharply when he saw just how far he’d wandered away, nose snuffling along the grass. The change in focus seemed to snap Zayn back a little, the twenty-eight-year old pulling back and running his hands down his face. He gave Loki an affectionate rub before Liam coaxed him back into the car. Seeing Zayn nod, Liam shut his door, making his way back to the driver’s seat. He gently took a hold of Zayn’s hand, slotting their fingers together and nodding towards the services.

“Wanna get anything before we go? Take a break? A smoke?”

“Surprisingly, no,” Zayn said, the closest sound to a laugh Liam had heard all day escaping him. “Just wanna get home, you know?”

“A drive thru coffee then,” Liam bargained. “You need _something_.”

Zayn took a deep breath. “Okay, coffee. Then home?”

His eyes were almost pleading and Liam leant over to kiss his cheek swiftly. “Then home, I promise.”

 

***

 

Harry had never liked funerals. That went without saying though; he didn’t think there was anyone who actually _liked_ them. The air that went with them was always stiflingly depressing, no matter how much people tried to make them “celebrations of life” or what have yous. It was easier, he thought, when people were older; perhaps because it was more expected, not so much of a surprise. But in cases like this, where it _was_ a surprise, someone taken too soon, it seemed so much _harder_.

With religious obligations, Doniya’s funeral had happened the day after her passing, everyone rushing from across the country to make the ceremony. Zayn and Liam had driven up the day before – no surprise – and Louis had re-scheduled what he could but even he would have to drive back in an hour or so. Harry had managed to swap shifts with Perrie but he was needed back on Thursday too. It said a lot to him though that _all_ of Liam’s family had managed to turn up. Louis’ mum had come too, along with Lottie, as well as the Malik’s relatives.

It had made Harry chilled to the bone when Louis had explained that Hassan, Doniya’s husband, had been sent from Iran to live with his grandparents at a young age, fleeing the dangers of his country. He hadn’t even _heard_ from his parents since and, in the years since his arrival into England, _both_ his grandparents had passed meaning that there was no one there for him. That’s what they were for, Louis had told him sternly. All of them. They were farewelling a young _couple_ , not just a beloved daughter.

And speaking of…

Harry looked over at where Zayn was standing, quietly murmuring to the little girl in his arms. Doniya’s girl. An orphan now. Harry remembered her from his wedding; she’d been attached to Zayn even back then but he’d held her through the funeral, Liam by his side with Doniya and Hassan’s other child in his arms. Liam had long since wandered away, finding his own family and talking to them and Harry was all set to join Louis when he saw it. He didn’t know what Zayn’s niece had asked but whatever it was made his face fall. His knees seemed to buckle and Harry knew what was about to happen.

Honest to God _ripping_ Louis away from where he was talking to some of Zayn’s old university friends, all he had to hiss urgently was “ _Zayn_ ” before Louis too was on board.

Harry whisked the little girl out of Zayn’s arms just as he crumpled, Louis pinning Zayn to his chest and supporting all his weight. “Easy Zaynie, come on, _breathe_ , you’re okay.” Zayn whined but Louis just took more of his weight, keeping him upright. “Come on man, you can do this. You’re alright, you’re alright.”

“ _Shit_ , Zayn.”

Liam’s voice came from behind them but before Harry could turn around Trisha’s voice was there, “Leave it Liam; I’ve got him darling.” She was beside them in an instant, smoothing Zayn’s hair off his face and carefully prying him off Louis. “There we are love, that’s it. Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Vishi…” Zayn mewled, futilely reaching out for the girl in Harry’s arms.

“Oh hush,” Trisha chided lightly, shaking her head. “You can’t hold her, not now. You’re a mess enough as it is. Harry’s got her. He’s good with kids.”

Maybe he was the biggest traitor in the world but once those words were out of Trisha’s mouth, Harry’s face darkened, stomping over to Waliyha and all but thrusting the toddler into her arms. Louis’ hand was on the small of his back but, if he was honest, it just didn’t feel like enough.

 

***

 

Zayn was tucked up onto the sofa, phone discarded on his lap as he leant into Liam’s chest. Liam’s arm was wrapped supportively around his shoulders, occasionally reaching up to card through his hair soothingly. Barking and shrieking could be heard from out the back, Loki running around while Safaa made sure Vishakna and Ali didn’t antagonise him too much. In anything, Loki seemed more likely to slobber them to death but it wasn’t a risk they were willing to take.

“What are you gonna do Mum?” Waliyha’s voice was quiet but it carried across the oddly still room.

Trisha sighed, turning towards the back door as another squeal was heard. “I just don’t know. I…Doni…she left the kids to her family but…Safaa’s just about to move out and two children in the house again? I just…”

“It’s rough,” Zayn agreed, his own voice hoarse from near forty-eight hours of on-and-off crying. “Like, properly.”

Trisha clasped her hands tightly. “I know. It’s…we’re all going to have to adjust.”

“I’m sorry Mum,” Waliyha murmured, hugging her tightly. “You know I’d help but I don’t even have a job yet.”

Zayn gave a weak smile. “You’ll graduate soon sis. Then you’ll be big.”

“What, like you?”

It was teasing and it felt like such a relief amidst everything. “You’ll never be like me.” He then turned his attention back to Trisha. “If you ever need help, just-”

“Jaan, can we talk?”

Zayn went ramrod straight. _Zayn_ rarely used that endearment. Liam _never_ used it. Bolting upright, Zayn’s breath caught at how uptight Liam looked. Seeing his family’s concern, Zayn pasted a tight smile on his face before taking Liam’s hand and whisking him upstairs. He pushed Liam into his childhood bedroom before shutting the door. When he turned around, Liam had already sunk onto his bed, head bowed. Zayn knelt down in front of him, gently wrapping his hands over Liam’s.

“Li’, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Liam gulped, Zayn eyeing the movement apprehensively. “We always dive into things, don’t we?” Zayn didn’t like that question, refused to answer it. Liam wilted slightly but pressed on regardless. “And I know it fucked us over last time but we learnt. We _learnt_ , didn’t we?”

“We did,” Zayn said slowly, brow furrowed. “But why are you bringing this up?”

“Your parents are old Zayn. Too old to raise two more kids. That’s, what, another twenty years?”

“It is,” he agreed, shrugging helplessly. “But, babe, they don’t really have a choice.”

Liam groaned, bopping Zayn’s head with his fist and making him scowl in indignation. “I swear, you’re so thick when you wanna be. Zayn Malik, _listen to me_. Your parents are too old to have kids. We can _never_ have kids. We only have to move your art supplies before we have a spare room. We have good money and good hours. There’s a nursery two corners down. Does _any_ of that make sense to you?”

Zayn dropped back onto his heels, eyes wide and mind roaring with white noise. “You… _Li’, fuck_ …You…You wanna adopt Vishakna and Ali?” His breath shortened into sharp pants. “You…kids…You want _kids_. _Those kids_.”

“Babe, _breathe_.” Liam slid down to kneel in front of him, taking Zayn’s face in his hands. “We used to talk about kids a lot, after we got engaged the…well, the first time. Do you remember?”

Zayn nodded. “I remember.”

“My feelings haven’t changed. I still want to have a family with you. Do you?”

_“God yes.”_

“I know this isn’t how we envisioned it-”

“No, you’re right,” Zayn cut in, because now that he’d had more than two seconds to process it… “Liam, you’re a genius. We…We can do this. This…It helps _us_ , it takes the pressure off Mum and Dad, it gets us two beautiful children…and, they kind of already know us and like us. That’s a bonus, yeah?”

“It’s gonna be hard,” Liam warned though he knew Zayn already knew. “They’re going to miss Doniya and Hassan. They’re going to miss their parents.”

“But they’ll get new ones,” Zayn countered.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Then…you’re okay with this?”

“Are _you?_ ”

“…I think so.”

“Then I think so too,” Zayn said decisively. He clambered to his feet, helping Liam up with a hand. He then held up a finger. “But! We talk to my parents _and_ your parents _together_ , _now_ , run this past them…I don’t want us making any more mistakes.”

Liam interlaced their fingers. “I think that’s a really good idea.”

Nodding, Zayn opened the door, leading his fiancé back down the stairs. In the entryway, Yaser was midway through saying goodbye to Karen and Geoff, Zayn’s heart jumping into his throat. He flitted across the room, tugging on his father’s sleeve imperiously, like a child.

“Dad?” God, his voice was so _small_ that everyone whipped around in alarm.

“Zayn?” Yaser asked, tone thick with concern. His large hand wrapped around the side of his neck. “Is something wrong?”

Zayn drew his bottom lip between his teeth and it was Liam who stepped forward. “We…we’d like to talk to you.” His gaze then landed on his parents. “ _All_ of you.”

 

***

 

_If you have plans, cancel them please. Everyone stay in. Urgent!!!_

Louis’ phone went off at the same time as Harry and Niall’s, the three of them pulling them out in sync across the dinner table. Georgia looked between them in confusion, only more so when each of them adopted frowns as they read Zayn’s post in the group chat. Louis glanced over at Niall, as if he would have an explanation, but Niall was looking at him in much the same way. Louis’ mouth twisted sourly.

_???_

Louis glanced at Harry but he merely shrugged as if to say, _hey at least I’m trying_.

_Too long to explain. omw_

Zayn’s reply was just as cryptic but before Louis could question it, Georgia was tapping his arm. “Daddy? What’s going on?”

“Not sure Georgie,” he admitted, starting to collect their plates. “But can you go and play in your room for a bit?”

It was her turn to frown. “Why? Is something bad going to happen?”

“Probably not,” Harry said – _lied_ , more like. “But Liam and Zayn want to talk.”

“Maybe they’re springing a surprise wedding. Maybe they eloped,” Niall snorted.

Louis would have classified it as in bad taste given this week’s events but it made Georgia giggle and willingly leave the table so he let it slide. They’d just finished the dishes and boiled the kettle when the front door opened. There came the thumping of boots and then Liam and Zayn rounded the corner. They were nervous, Louis noted, but not upset or frightened, which alleviated his fears somewhat. “Tea?”

A few minutes later they were all settled into the living room. Zayn and Liam had taken the couch, Harry one armchair with Louis on the floor in front of him, Niall in the other chair. Whatever it was they had to say, it clearly weighed heavy, Liam opening and shutting his mouth a couple of times while Zayn’s hands clenched into fists. Eventually Zayn broke, looking up at them with wide eyes.

“So Liam and I did something reckless again and we’ve actually been talked _into_ thinking it’s not an entirely stupid idea. And um…we’d really like it if you helped us because… _fuck_ , we’re gonna need it. A shit-ton of it. Like, now and for, well, ever.” His words nearly failed but Liam’s hand slipped into his, grounding him. “We filled out the paperwork today. As of-” he consulted his phone, “-five hours ago, we’re parents. We’re the legal parents of Doniya’s kids.”

“Oh my fuck.”

Niall summed up Louis’ thoughts exactly, his jaw nearly hitting the ground. Harry’s legs tightened around his shoulders nearly painfully but Louis barely even noticed. He was still trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. Liam and Zayn now had two kids. _Two kids_. A little girl and an even littler boy. They were _parents_. _Oh fuck._

“Where…where are they?” Harry’s voice was thick, slow.

“Vishakna and Ali?” Liam clarified. “They’re with Zayn’s parents. Yaser and Trisha will be driving them down Sunday which…It’s kind of why we need your help.” He spread his hands. “We need to get a room for two kids ready _tomorrow_.”

“We understand if you’re busy,” Zayn said quickly. “If you can’t help, that’s fine. But-”

“No way man, that’s a big fucking job,” Niall said with a shake of his head. “You two can’t do it alone. I’m finishing early, Harry’s off as it is. Louis doesn’t work weekends. I’m sure we can all lend a hand.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a lark,” Louis agreed, though his gaze narrowed at something in Zayn’s frame. Shooting Liam a pointed look, Louis pushed himself to his feet. “Think you’ve shocked me into needing a smoke. You coming Zayn?”

Zayn followed without thought, the pair tip-toeing past Georgia’s room and stepping out onto the back step. He lit a cigarette, offering the packet out for Zayn and lighting it for him when Zayn leant towards him. The first few drags were done in silence before Louis turned to Zayn, raising an eyebrow. “Wanna tell me now?”

Zayn’s head dropped down, tucked tightly into his chest. “I’m gonna fuck this up.”

Louis hacked, pounding his chest because he had not expected _that_. “ _Excuse me?_ ” he demanded.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Zayn cried, looking genuinely cross at him. “Did you not _see_ the big mess I made last time? And yes, I’m older _now_ but these are two very small children Louis. _Impressionable_ children. Their _entire lives_ are in my hands and how am I going to deal with that?!”

Louis rolled his eyes, voice flat. “Gee Zayn, I don’t know. How do you deal with thirty kids on a daily basis and teach them basic life skills without having a breakdown?”

Zayn paused, spitting a “ _fuck you_ ” at Louis before starting to pace up and down the small back yard, muttering furiously. “That’s not the same. Nowhere near the same. And, like, Liam’s great. He’s incredible with Georgia. All that stuff he taught her about believing in herself and being a princess?”

And noise came from behind them and Louis chanced a glance over his shoulder, indicating for the figure in the doorway to wait.

“Louis, he was _aces_ with her. I don’t…I don’t know if I can do that. I’m scared Lou’. Scared I’m gonna fuck this up.”

“Well, if you’d left the profanity out you would have passed with flying colours but then you always did have a dirty mouth. Georgia!” Louis called, cackling when Zayn froze at the little girl peeking out from behind the door. “Come here love.”

She happily did so, swinging on Zayn’s arm. She probably would have continued to do so had not Louis pulled her up. Georgia mimicked his serious expression. “Daddy?”

“Georgia, why do you like Zayn?”

Her answer was simple. “Because he’s Zaynie.” She then wrapped her arms around Zayn’s waist, burrowing into stomach. “I don’t _like_ Zayn, I love him. And I love him because he’s _always_ there for me. From when I was a baby to now. Even when him and Liam were fighting, he _always_ came to my birthday. And he lets me draw on his arms and he taught me to draw and paint and do terrible cooking. When you went to football Zaynie would always let me cuddle him on the couch and he let me pick what colours he would do his hair.” Louis quirked an eyebrow at that. “And no matter how angry or sad Zaynie was, he _never_ yelled at me. He always talked to me like I was a big girl, didn’t keep secrets or say I was too little to understand. He makes Liam happy, and he makes you happy Daddy. And, most of all,” Georgia giggled, squeezing Zayn’s waist tightly. “He makes _me_ happy! And _that’s_ why I love him.”

Zayn’s bottom lip trembled and he pulled Georgia in, burrowing into her neck. Louis smiled fondly, hand clasping Zayn’s shoulder. “Zee, you’ve got this. Because, maybe you haven’t noticed, but you’re pretty fucking amazing.”

_“Daddy!”_

“Oops, sorry poppet.”

“You’re not sorry at all.”

“…yeah, I’m not.”

 

***

 

It was never going to be easy. They’d known it from the get-go and every single person they’d talked to regarding this had emphasised that point. _Yes_ , Vishakna and Ali knew Zayn, and to a lesser extent Liam, but they were still strangers, acquaintances _at best_. The children were going to miss their mother and father. They were going to be unsettled and, in all frankness, they were probably going to be traumatised to some extent. Ali not so much but Vishakna quite likely. She was only three and half and had had her parents ripped away, was being moved halfway across the country, going from a quieter country town to the biggest city in the United Kingdom. She’d have a new nursery, new parents, new house. It was a lot for _anyone_.

But they were never going to give up. That was the promise Liam and Zayn had made. They would do everything they could to help their family, to give it the best start.

Louis, Harry, and Niall had come through on their promise, helping Zayn dismantle his art room and re-organise his and Liam’s room to accommodate the added furniture. They’d helped haul a cot and a bed, along with a wardrobe up into the flat. Entrusting Harry with his credit card, Liam had sent him off with Georgia to buy some new clothes and toys because yes, the kids would be bringing most of their things with them but they were entitled to being a little spoilt. As Niall and Liam had set about assembling the furniture, Louis had dragged Zayn into the kitchen and set about reorganising his cupboards to make them a little more child-friendly; no knives within reaching distance, everything breakable on higher shelves, alcohol in the top back corner of the fridge, not at the bottom where little hands could reach. Harry and Georgia had then returned and Louis had been roped into furniture construction as Zayn enlisted the other two into helping him decorate the walls with decals and little canvases.

Finally they’d all been sent home, treated to ‘thank you’ pizza and beer – fizzy pop in Georgia’s case – and then the next day Liam and Zayn had been handed their children. Trisha stayed the first week, helped Vishakna and Ali settle in, stayed home while the boys worked, accompanied Zayn on his tour of the nursery two blocks away. Trisha had then gone and they’d had to fend for themselves…well, as much as any of them did because Vishakna and Ali got used to Louis, Harry, Georgia, and Niall _very_ quickly given the amount of time they were over. Liam and Zayn insisted it was good though and encouraged them to keep coming because the more used to them the kids got, the better. They were practically one big family unit anyway.

Things had been going as well as expected. Ali had taken a shine to Liam, waving his pudgy hands at him whenever he walked past, babbling happily whenever Liam picked him up. He tottered after Liam unsteadily most mornings and flopped on top of Loki most evenings. It was cute, unbelievably so. He also had a fascination with Zayn’s ‘ _zap_ ’ tattoo…but _only_ the ‘ _zap_ ’ one and tended to cry whenever he couldn’t see it. As for all the other ink they sported between them, Ali couldn’t give a flying fuck. It was that one or no one.

Vishakna took it the worst and neither Liam nor Zayn could blame her. Her only words for the first two weeks had been “ _Mummy_ ” and “ _Baba_ ”, only once slipping out an “ _Ali_ ”. She woke up most nights crying. Yes, she quietened down when Zayn or Liam went to her but it was heart-wrenching all the same. Vishi latched onto Zayn whenever he dropped her at daycare and more than once they’d _both_ parted ways in tears. But slowly she started speaking, shell breaking more and more, even _if_ she had a little sparkly ball she insisted on carrying everywhere. According to Safaa, it had been given to her just before the accident. It was the last piece of her parents Vishakna had and neither of them felt the need – or even _wanted_ – to take it away from her.

And then, one morning, nearly six weeks later, Liam and Zayn had been lying in bed, awaiting the inevitable sound of their alarms, when,

“…Daddy?”

They both rocketed up, Zayn’s eyes wide as he turned to Liam. “ _Daddy_. She called _you_ Daddy. _Go Li’, go!_ ”

Because yeah, ‘ _Daddy_ ’ was the name they used to refer to Liam, while Zayn had been labelled as ‘ _Baba_ ’. Vishakna had never had a ‘ _daddy_ ’ before, only a ‘ _mummy_ ’ and a ‘ _baba_ ’. It had led a reluctant Zayn to constantly introduce himself as her ‘ _new Baba_ ’ but the fact that she was calling out for _Liam_ , actually asking for _Liam_ …

The door to their room eased back open, causing Zayn’s eyes to snap to the doorway. Liam stood there, eyes shining with a wide, wide smile on his face and a little girl perched on his hip. “Hey Vishi, who did you say you wanted to see?”

Vishakna reached out towards Zayn. “Baba. My new Baba.”

Zayn had never moved so fast in his life, enveloping his baby girl. “I’m here Vishi, I’m here.”

Liam’s arms wrapped around them both, tucking his family up. “Always.”

 

 

***

 

 

**//Flour & Chocolate//**

 

 

The sound of high-pitched squeals echoed all around the park. Harry lowered his camera as said noise startled the squirrel he had been focusing on, making it scurry away. Oh well. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t already taken some photos. Pushing himself out of his crouch, Harry’s heart stopped when he found the source of the noise. Louis had excused himself to take Georgia to the toilet while Harry had been busy, leaving him alone with Liam and Zayn, Niall currently at the bakery.

And maybe once upon a time Harry wouldn’t have minded Louis doing that. It wasn’t even Louis taking Georgia to the bathroom that he minded or the being left alone with Liam and Zayn. No, it was the being left alone with Liam and Zayn _and_ their children.

Because _yes_ , there was Liam holding Ali high above his head and pretending to fly him like an aeroplane. The toddler was screaming and screaming, laugh maniacal when Liam brought him back into his arms. On the picnic blanket beside them, Zayn was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows while Vishakna curled up next to him, her head in his lap.

“You want a turn Vishi?”

Liam’s voice carried across the grass, Harry flinching as the little girl giggled, shaking her head and burying it further into Zayn’s stomach, Zayn brushing her hair softly. “Leave her Li’. She doesn’t like heights.”

“She’s just like her Baba,” Liam tutted, making Zayn beam.

Harry’s hands curled into fists though they dropped open when he saw Liam peering at something that must have been behind him. Spinning around, Harry frowned when he found himself unable to locate anything that would have Liam pulling such a concerned face. When next he looked round, Liam was placing Ali next to Zayn murmuring something that had Zayn’s brow furrowing. Then Liam was striding towards _him_. Liam’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, leading Harry behind the oak tree closest. Liam’s body shifted, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, making Harry’s breath hitch and his body fold more into Liam’s. “I’m so sorry Harry.”

 

***

 

“Daddy, can we stop by the park?”

Louis looked up from his phone at Georgia’s question. He blinked down at her in confusion. “You wanna go to park?”

She nodded. “Yes please!”

“How about we go home and invite Harry too?” Louis asked, already starting towards home. “He’d love to come.”

“Can we not?”

Louis froze mid-step, face dropping into a frown. It vanished almost instantly though because Georgia was pulling the exact same expression. “Why no Harry?”

“Because I want to talk to you.” That sounded…ominous. Her next words didn’t help much either. “And sorry Daddy, but I don’t want to talk to Harry, just to _you_.”

“Well I’m sorry Georgia-Rose but Harry is family now and he gets a say too.”

“Which is _why_ I need to talk to you,” Georgia insisted, tugging him towards the crossing the led to the park. “Please Daddy, please?”

Stumped, Louis could only follow blindly. He took up his usual residence on the bench closest to the gate, Georgia plopping down beside him. She swung her feet idly, fingers carefully plucking his phone out of his hands and pressing the home button to make the screen light up. She scrutinised the newest photo of her, Louis, and Harry that filled the space. It was from the wedding, taken by Ed of all people. Wordlessly Georgia handed it back, hands in her lap.

“Daddy, am I ever going to have a brother or a sister?”

Louis choked on his inhale, hacking into his hand, eyes watering as he spluttered, “ _W-what?_ ”

She sent him an exasperated look. “A brother or a sister. Nearly everyone at school has siblings but _I_ don’t. Why did you stop trying to find one?”

Louis felt his heart skip. “Stop…You mean…How did you know Harry and I were…?”

“Daddy, I know you and Harry can’t have babies so you _have_ to adopt them.” She said it like it was obvious; maybe it was. “And I _know_ you were looking because you had to write on all those papers. You did it at the table. You didn’t tell me what you were doing but I _can_ read Daddy.” She then sent him a questioning look. “So, why did you stop?”

Louis’s hands clenched into fists. “We just did.”

“Is it because I died?”

_“What?!”_

To her credit, Georgia didn’t even flinch – like she’d rehearsed this in her head, over and over, prepared herself for his obvious reaction. “When I went to the hospital that time,” she explained. “You told me I’d stopped breathing. And I know what that means. When you stop breathing, you die. So I died, didn’t I? Even if just for a while.”

Louis nodded but it didn’t stop him drawing Georgia in almost frantically. Because he’d never told her how close he’d gotten to losing her but he’d had to tell her _something_ because she’d woken up in the _hospital_ and Georgia knew that wasn’t normal. To hear her say it, out loud, was like an anvil. And to think, she’d worked it all out for herself. Had she sat in her bed one night, mulling it over until she’d realised the truth? Had she approached her teacher’s desk, asking what happened when someone stopped breathing? Had she seen it on tv and worked backwards from there? And how _long_ had she known?!

“It’s okay Daddy,” Georgia assured, her little hands running through his hair softly. “I’m okay now. I never went anywhere. I’m still here.”

“You nearly weren’t,” Louis gasped, clutching her blazer between his fists. “I nearly lost you and Georgia, it was the most _painful_ thing of my life. I couldn’t bear it if you weren’t here. I was so scared, so, so scared. I still am. _Always_ , all the time.”

“Is that why you stopped?” she asked, leaning away to cup his face, eyes searching. “You didn’t want any more babies because you’re scared?”

“Scared I’m going to _lose_ them,” Louis corrected.

To his surprise, Georgia frowned deeply. “Scared. You’re just scared!”

Louis’ tone started to develop an edge. “I think I have a right to be scared.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Georgia groaned, throwing her head back. “You can’t be scared all the time! Zayn’s scared of heights and he never does _anything_ fun because he always says it’s too scary.”

“That’s different,” Louis objected.

“I don’t think it is.”

“ _Georgia-Rose_ , I’m scared to lose _you_. I’m scared that you’ll go away and Harry and I will be left alone. I’m your _dad_ , that’s how I’m _supposed_ to feel.”

Georgia shuffled closer, slipping her hand into his. “Daddy, please don’t be mad but I’m _always_ going to go away. When I’m bigger, like really big, I’m going to go to university. And that is very far away,” she said matter-of-factly. “And then what? You and Harry are going to be alone and bored forever. And…” she frowned at her shoes. “Daddy, when Harry goes home, you say it’s okay because you have me. But when we go home, what about Harry? Who does Harry have?”

Louis’ thoughts came to a dead halt because…because… _Fuck!_

Georgia shook her head, curls bouncing. “He’s going to get lonely and…if I were to properly die-”

_“Georgia!”_

“-you and Harry would have no one but if I died and you had more babies, you could still have them, you know? Like when Doniya died, she went away but Zaynie gets to keep a part of her, yeah? Cause he has Vishi and Ali. That makes it hurt not so much…I think. Well, that’s what Niall says anyway.”

Louis dropped his head into his hand, holding the other one up shakily. “Can we please stop talking about people dying love? I don’t like it.”

“Nobody likes it,” Georgia murmured, cuddling back into his side. “But Daddy, please, can I just ask one more question?”

Louis balked. “Is it to do with dying?”

“…yes.”

“Is it about _you_ dying?”

“No.”

“Okay,” he said around a rush of air, forcing himself to stay together as he met Georgia’s piercing blue eyes. “What’s the question?”

“It’s a long one,” Georgia warned.

He waved a hand. “Ask me now before I change me mind.”

 _That_ got her moving. “Okay, so, I know when you and Harry got married, Harry said I was his, yes?” She waited for Louis’ confused nod. “But I also know that I’m not _really_ Harry’s. You’re my daddy and Mummy’s my mummy. I think Harry’s what they call a step-dad. Anyway…um…I need to talk about Zaynie’s sister dying again…”

“Why? Georgie, _why?_ ”

“Because it’s _important_ ,” she insisted.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hating this. One hundred percent hating this with every fibre of his being. “What has Doniya got to do with this question you haven’t even asked?”

“Well, when Doniya died she had two kids, right? And when I asked Zayn about why he had Vishi and Ali, he said that Doniya wanted them to live with her family and that he and Liam were the best ones to take them. And Zayn’s family because Doniya was his sister. But Daddy, if Doniya had died and Zaynie and Liam weren’t together, like they were still fighting, Liam couldn’t have taken Vishi and Ali, could he? Even if he wanted to?”

Louis frowned. “Well, no. Because he’s like, not related.”

Georgia made an ‘ _aha_ ’ sound. “So if _you_ died…”

_“What?!”_

“Daddy, _listen_ ,” Georgia admonished, glaring at him impatiently. “If _you_ died, I would have to live with Mummy, wouldn’t I? Because she’s my _actual_ family? No matter how much Harry loved me, I would live with Mummy, right?”

That…Oh shit, Louis had never thought of that. Never even _discussed_ it with either Harry _or_ Eleanor.

“I…I guess so,” he admitted, making a mental note to get onto that fucking _asap_.

“And I like Mummy so I guess that would be okay.” Georgia didn’t _sound_ like she thought it was okay. “But…Daddy, what about Harry? If you died, I would have to go away and Harry would be all alone. He would have no one.”

Louis’ eyes started to tear up because he could see it, could so clearly see how distraught Harry would be in such a situation, how heartbroken it would leave him, how alone.

“I don’t want Harry to be alone,” Louis croaked, almost forgetting Georgia was there until she wiped away his tears.

“Me neither. And Daddy, _that’s_ why I want you to start looking for babies again. Even if it’s scary. Because _Harry_ needs a baby.” She shrugged easily. “You already have me. Harry deserves someone of his own too. You and Harry need to have babies together. Like a _real_ married couple.”

Louis snorted in amusement, wiping at his nose. The thoughts tearing around his head had slowly petered out, lined up to give one simple fact: at the end of the day, Georgia was right. He was scared. He was scared and punishing _Harry_ for it. And yes, Harry would do it because he loved Louis but, by the very same argument, Louis had to step up too because _he_ loved Harry. Loved Harry more than _anything_. And Harry…Harry deserved more. He deserved the fucking moon.

Squaring his shoulders, Louis turned to Georgia. “Brother or sister?”

Georgia blinked in surprise before she cheered, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you! Thank you!” She squealed in his ear, apologising when he scolded her, and then settling back onto her wiggling bottom. “Um…I don’t mind,” she confessed. “But as long as it’s not twins. I hate twins! Jamie and Oliver are the worst!”

And behold, the _worst_ possible names for twins in existence. Jamie and Oliver, Riley’s little twin siblings. Their names made Louis cringe and send a prayer skywards for the future of the human race. Harry, in comparison, seemed to think it was best thing since sliced bread. He would. Insufferable sod.

That didn’t stop Louis tapping Georgia’s nose reproachfully. “We do not say _hate_. We don’t hate things; that’s a horrible word. You don’t like it, if anything.”

“Sorry Daddy,” she sighed, appropriately chastised. “But I promise I don’t really mind, as long as they’re cute. Can I come when you pick one?”

Louis’ mouth dropped open before he burst out laughing. “Love, children aren’t pets. We don’t just go to the shops and pick one out!”

“Yes you do!” Georgia argued, though she was laughing herself. “I saw it! It’s called an orphanage and kids without parents live there until someone chooses them and takes them home. We have to choose the cutest one.”

Louis cackled loudly, tugging on one of his daughter’s wayward curls as he got to his feet. “Rosie, no, that’s _not_ how it works. Harry and I have to fill out a lot of paperwork first, before we can even start doing, well, that.”

Georgia eyed him up for a long moment. “Can you do that now?”

Louis paused. “Do what?”

“The paperwork.”

Louis fought back against the hammering of his heart in his chest. He held out his hand, nerves instantly calming when Georgia’s fingers intertwined with his. “Only if you promise to help me.”

Pulling him down with her hand, Georgia pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’d love to.”

 

***

 

Flipping through the pages one last time, Louis tapped them on his desk to neaten the edges before swivelling his chair around to face Georgia. She’d helped for as long as she could before her patience had given out and Louis didn’t blame her; bank details and endless proofs of ID and lists of witnesses weren’t exactly thrilling. She hadn’t left him though, only swapping from assisting him to bringing in her loom bands and playing with those. Georgia’s head perked up at the noise though, abandoning her latest creation.

“Are you done Daddy?”

“As done as I can be.” Louis fanned the papers, noting a couple of empty spaces. “Everything what’s blank Harry has to do.”

Georgia gingerly took the veritable stack out of his hands. “I’ll hold them. You have to talk to Harry before you give them to him otherwise he’ll do that weird freak out thing he does where he just stares at nothing for a really, really long time.”

Louis clapped his hands together gleefully because it was _so_ true but he still started down the hallway. Approaching Niall’s room, Louis set his jaw. His eyes then flew skyward because Harry was doing yoga. Louis didn’t _mind_ the yoga – okay, he did because it seemed kind of pretentious – he just didn’t see the point of attempting to bend one’s body inside out and upside down all in the name of “fitness”. Niall was sitting cross-legged on his bed, guitar on his lap, absently plucking on the strings as he and Harry chatted.

Sending Niall a warm smile, Louis dropped down beside Harry, making his husband squawk in surprise and nearly collapse out of his pose on top of him. “Jesus, Lou’, warn me next time!”

“Where’s the fun in that Curly?”

Harry huffed, mock-glowering down at him. “Something you want or can you move so I can finish this?”

“Wanna see your arse in these pants,” Louis whispered, mindful of young ears.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Could show you how my new routine’s helped my flexibility. Could show you in bed? Tonight maybe?”

His voice was equally hushed but it made heat rush to Louis’ groin. He then purposefully knocked Harry off balance, sending him over in a tumble of limbs. “Can you get on the bed now?” he asked, pointing to the spare one that had once belonged to Harry and that they’d never been bothered to take out as it proved useful when they had visitors.

“Oi!” Niall hollered. “I’m still here, don’t forget that!”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be so lewd Horan.”

He turned to find Harry had done as asked, though he looked a little more embarrassed since spotting Georgia in the doorway. Flirting probably had to stop before either of them popped semis. Louis sent him a reassuring smile before dropping down in front of him, which had Harry tilting his head because he’d clearly expected Louis to opt to sit next to him.

“Lou’?”

Louis shook his head, hyper aware of how everyone’s attention was now on him. “Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles, I owe you an apology. Like always. I have been _so_ unfair to you these lately and I haven’t the slightest clue as to why you would let me get away with it.” Harry frowned but Louis silenced him with a gesture. “It took a very smart girl to show me that I’ve been nothing but a coward these past few months. Because, Harry, I’ve been scared, been so _scared_. And I let that come between me and one of the things I wanted most in life. I was scared of being hurt, of being weak, of having to lean on you but…the truth of it is, you’re my _husband_ Harry. I’m allowed to say I need you. You make me strong.”

Harry sniffled, eyes brimming with tears and his hands desperately reached for Louis, aching to touch. “But what…”

Louis laughed incredulously. “Harry, how have you _not_ guessed?” He waved Georgia forward, gesturing for her to give over what she had. “We have something for you. Or rather, _I_ do.”

Harry took the paper in confusion though the next second he nearly dropped it. A sob escaped his throat as he thumbed through the pages, hand coming to cover his mouth as he found more and more to be completed. “ _You_ …”

“I want this,” Louis promised, answering Harry’s frantic question. “I want this so much. I want a family with you. I want us to add to our family, to raise Georgia _and_ our new kids together. If you want to.”

Harry flung himself into Louis’ arms. “Of course I want to you idiot!”

“Shotgun being godparent!” Niall called from behind them. “Liam and Zayn don’t get that honour twice!”

“Watch it Niall,” Louis shot back, grin wide and full of teeth. “The second we get approval you’re out.”

He poked his tongue out. “I’ll just move in with Ed then!”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Is there something going on between you two that we don’t know about?”

“There’s _definitely_ something going on,” Niall teased, winking exaggeratedly.

Louis rolled his eyes, drawing Harry closer and holding his arm out for Georgia. She crawled onto their laps and slotted between them easily. This was it then. The next adventure of their life was about to begin.

 

***

 

“But it’s just so _exciting_ ,” Harry gushed, refusing to remove his gangly arms from around Babs.

The elderly woman laughed, swatting him away. “I know it’s exciting dear. Give them a few weeks to review it all though, won’t you?”

Harry gave a petulant whine before reluctantly letting go, returning to re-stocking the shelves while Louis’ eyes twinkled in amusement from across the shop. He and Harry had dropped their completed adoption forms off earlier the week before and Harry felt like his nerves were on fire. They’d been told it would take roughly three weeks for the agency to get back to them and organise interviews. It didn’t stop Harry from buzzing twenty-four-seven, always jittering with adrenaline, face exploding with bright smiles.

He’d driven everyone at the bakery nuts to the point that Louis had started coming to work with him and doing his own thing off in one of the booths. Okay, that wasn’t _entirely_ true. The bakery was looking to remodel and expand over the Christmas shutdown period and Louis had been brought in as an _actual_ contractor, drawing up blueprints and sketching out possible designs for Barbara to look over. That didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t forcibly shoved in his direction by the other staff whenever he got too overcome with nervous energy. Louis would merely roll his eyes, shuffle over to accommodate Harry, and then proceed to explain what he was doing in such lengthy detail that Harry was quickly sapped of energy by boredness alone.

The door to _Sweet Nothings_ being pushed open made Louis glance over, huffing out a laugh at how Harry basically tripped in his haste to straighten, desperate for a distraction. His shoulders sunk slightly when he saw it was only Ed.

“Hi all!” Ed greeted cheerfully, leaning across the counter to kiss Babs on the cheek before murmuring something in her ear. She smothered a gasp that made Louis tilt his head to the side. Ed gave her hand a pat before jerking a thumb towards Louis’ booth, all the while addressing Harry: “Come join me, Haz?”

Harry frowned, cautiously rounding the bench, Niall already standing in the door from the kitchens, as if summoned by Ed’s voice. Louis’ forehead furrowed as Ed suddenly seemed to turn nervous, shuffling a foot along the ground and scratching at his cheek.

“Right, it’s like this yeah?” he started, voice oddly rushed. “I kind of mentioned the situation you two have going on to Nick at the shelter and he was properly proud; said it was about time and all. But…” Ed hesitated and Louis could have killed him because this cryptic nonsense was _so_ not his scene. “But a situation came up and Nick said cause of his position and relation to certain agencies, he could get you two sped through if you wanted to go with this.” Ed’s phone was abruptly stuffed into Harry’s hands, Louis having to quickly slip his own hands underneath when Harry nearly dropped the thing, as unco-ordinated as he was.

Harry’s eyebrows drew together. “What…?”

The bizarre reaction prompted Louis to slide out of the booth and get to his feet. He peered down at the screen, air leaving his lungs in a rush at what he saw because if this was going to go the way he thought it was going to go…

It was obvious what Ed had meant though because there, on the screen, was a little boy. He had to be around four from Louis’ best guess. He was a little on the grubby side and a little too thin but nothing a good bath and a hot meal wouldn’t fix. Warm, brown eyes shone out from a face that was framed by chestnut ringlets that came right to his chin. Louis’ first thought was ‘ _in desperate need of a haircut’_. He then grimaced, certain that Harry’s first thought would be ‘ _I could braid that’_.

“ _Ed_ …” Harry’s voice was choked with tears, Louis rubbing his arm gently. “Is…”

“His name is Noah,” Ed supplied. “Turned up at the shelter three days ago. No record in any system, nothing to be found about his parents. From what we gather, he’d been found as a baby by young runaway teen. She kept him and dropped him at the centre before she, well…” Ed’s eyes quickly found the floor, voice hoarse. “Off-ed herself.”

Harry gasped and Louis’ grip on his arm tightened. Harry stared at the photo for a long, long time. “I…I…”

Rolling his eyes, Louis traced the edge of the phone with a quiet smile. “Noah-fence…but he’s pretty cute.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open before he smacked him lightly. “ _Louis!_ This is not the time for puns! I can’t believe you…!”

“Harry,” Louis said flatly, snatching the phone off him and passing it back to Ed. “You’re missing the point. He’s cute, _I like him_. Do _you?_ ”

It was Harry’s turn to have the air punched out of him, Louis actually hearing it leave his lungs. “You… _you_ …we can… _can we?_ ”

Louis took Harry’s hands in his. “Love, he needs a home and we have one. Isn’t that enough?”

A resolute look took over Harry’s eyes. “Yes, yes it is,” he said firmly. He then drew Louis in, kissing him fervently, eyes shining when he pulled away. “We’re getting a son.”

“ _If_ Nick gets the okay and Noah wants to come with us,” Louis reminded him sharply. He craned his neck over his shoulder to catch Ed’s gaze. “How certain is this?”

“Like, ninety?” Ed guessed. “Really good odds here. Everyone can vouch for you guys and if you can keep Noah off the streets and give him a home, they’re going to want to take this option.” He offered a soft smile. “You can meet him now, if you’d like?”

Louis’ eyes widened and Harry’s hands flew to his hair. “ _We can?!_ Oh my god…I…no, working, I’m…”

“Haz, I’ll cover you,” Niall said in exasperation, startling Louis as he’d all but forgotten him. “Think I can cut a lunch break short for something like this. Go.”

Harry quickly turned to Babs but she was already making a shoo-ing motion. Harry’s face lit up and he tore off, door to the back flying open, Perrie’s started squeak wafting out. Harry was back not even two seconds later, sliding his satchel over his head and making for the front door. Gathering his own things, Louis was stuffing his phone into his back pocket when,

“So does this mean you’ll finally move in?”

“S’pose it might.”

Whipping around, Louis was just in time to see Niall lean over the half-door coyly and press his lips to Ed’s.

_Wait, what?!_

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all things come together for good in the end, don't they? ^-^ It was actually me picturing Zayn with kids that made me write this entire story at all so I'm happy. And Louis finally got his shit together and him and Harry are very happy. I'd imagine they'd adopt another one too, later one - probably a little girl. <3
> 
> Thank you all for joining me and please let me know what you thought in the comments! All the love .xx Dan


End file.
